The 51st Hunger Games SYOT
by Khloe Grace
Summary: Submit Your Own Tributes (SYOT) to battle it out in the 51st Hunger Games! Guaranteed to be completed. May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor! (All tribute spots filled)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Hi everyone! This is my first Hunger Games SYOT, not only that, but this is my first story on FanFiction. I would love, love, love it if you would enter and show your support! I know that if I get all of the people I need, I **will** finish this SYOT. I can promise you that, because I get really annoyed when other people don't finish theirs. If you do your part, I will do mine.

I ask that you please be very descriptive and deliberate when filling out your tributes form. If you say "bad temper, mean, cruel, cocky", It won't be nearly as good as "blank is a ruthless killer who really doesn't care about anyone but himself. He gets mad very easily which makes everyone else very cautious around him. If the anger is channeled in the right way, it can make blank dangerous, but if the anger gets out of hand, he can do things without thinking. He has an air about himself as if he was miles higher than anyone that makes him seem extremely aloof and cocky." It would really help me out if you were descriptive like that.

I'm really excited to do this, so be sure to tell people about it, because the more people we get, the sooner we can start.

This is the tribute form-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family, Friends, Boyfriends/Girlfriends?:

Backstory:

What life is like for them in their district (i.e. rich, hard life, poor etc.):

Reaped or volunteered (if volunteered tell why):

Reaction to volunteering/reaping:

Reaping outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview angle:

Strategy:

How would they react to killing someone?:

Weaknesses:

Strengths:

Allies?:

Love interest in the games?:

Please PM me your entries, or you can review with them, but PMing is better. You can enter up to three tributes. I'll be sure to post updates and the sponsorship system later. Enter away!


	2. Sponsorship System and Other Rules

**Sponsorship System & Other Rules**

Hey guys! Thanks so much for submitting so many tributes! I'm so overwhelmed by how many I've gotten in this short time, and not only that, but you are all doing such a good job of being descriptive and creative. You all have given me so much to work with!

So let's discuss sponsorship. You **cannot **sponsor your own tribute. I know that seems unfair, but the tributes have to win their own sponsors based on their personalities and strengths/weaknesses.

After I start, you cannot give me directions about your tribute. You have to leave them to fend for themselves, and whatever they do is up to them;).

Be sure to spread the word about this SYOT, the more people we get, the sooner we get to start!

This is the list of tributes that are taken and the ones that are open. An updated list is always on my profile.

District 1

Male- taken

Female- taken

District 2-

Male- taken

Female- taken

District 3-

Male- taken

Female- taken

District 4-

Male- taken

Female- open

District 5-

Male- taken

Female- taken

District 6-

Male- taken

Female- open

District 7-

Male- open

Female- taken

District 8-

Male- taken

Female- open

District 9-

Male- open

Female- open

District 10-

Male- open

Female- open

District 11-

Male- open

Female- open

District 12-

Male- taken

Female- taken

This following list is a list of things you can do to earn sponsorship money.

Submit a tribute- 50

Submit 2 tributes- 125

Submit 3 tributes- 225

Review a chapter (you can do this for every chapter) – 10 *constructive criticism please*

Follow me- 25

Favorite me- 25

Follow story- 20

Favorite Story- 20

Answer a question that is bolded at the end of a chapter- 10

This is a list of things you can send. **Remember, the prices will go up during the games.**

Sword- 100

Spear- 80

Trident- 80

5 Knives-80

10 Knives- 150

Bow- 50

5 Arrows- 40

10 Arrows- 75

Axe- 75

Mace- 75

Full body armor- 200

Burn medicine- 150

Cut medicine- 150

Pain medicine- 100

Canteen of water- 25

Jug of Water- 50

Small meal (1 sitting)- 25

Medium meal (3 sittings)- 75

Large meal (6 sittings)- 150

Thermal blanket- 40

Tent- 75

Canteen- 10

Electric coil or wire- 100

Rope- 60

Survival backpack (it could be a really good one or not, it's a risk)- 100


	3. Updates

**Updates**

Only 5 more people! YAY! We're so close! Right now I'm thinking that I'll start with the reapings after I get all of the tribute spots filled.

I also wanted to make a note that a lot of you wanted love interests. I may do two couples at the most, but I'm getting a lot of people who want their tributes to be related or to have a love interest. I'm just warning you now that this Hunger Games may not be very realistic because of this.

I'm really starting to look forward to this guys! Here's the tributes that are open-

District 6 Female

District 7 Male

District 9 Male

District 10 Female

District 10 Male

Another note- you **can** sponsor your own tribute now. It was brought to my attention that you might not even sponsor at all if you aren't able to sponsor your own. Please just make sure you're sponsoring **who you want to win**, not just your own.

Thanks!

*I know this is super short*


	4. Only One More Tribute!

Hey everyone! **Only one tribute left!** As soon as we get a male from District 9, I'll release the first reaping. So you know who you are, submit the tribute! Some things I want to make a note of are-

**Please review.** It will help me so much to know that you are into it and to get advice. I also want plenty of discussion, because the more interaction we have, the more fun it will be!

**Constructive criticism only please.** I don't want distasteful reviews. I want to get your advice and criticism, but please write it with respect. Remember that there is a person receiving that review.

**I will have a poll for which tribute is the favorite after the reapings.** It will not be established until after the reapings so that the early tributes will not get priority.

**Please sponsor tributes other than your own.** I realize that you may currently want your tribute to win, but I ask you to go into the reapings with an open mind. It's up to the tributes themselves to win over the sponsors.

**Please don't lie about how many sponsor points you have.** The sponsor points are based on the honor system, please uphold that. I'm counting on you.

**Don't interfere with the way I am writing your tributes.** Once the story starts, they are no longer yours, they are mine to work with.

THANKS!


	5. District 1 Reaping

_Thanks to all of you who have submitted tributes. Let me know what you think in the reviews. I have 2 other chapters ready. I might release those today too. Be sure to be on the lookout for possible tributes to sponsor!_

**District 1- Isis McKinney and Caleb (Cole) McKinney**

"Hi Isis!" I say.

"How was school today?" Isis asks.

"Fine." I say guiltily.

I skipped school today. Not that it's unusual.

"Why the face? Cole, did you go to school today?"

I shook my head yes.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Again I shake my head positively. "Were you out with Henry and Damien?"

I look into her fragile face. Those smoky gray eyes and freckles are hard to lie to.

"Yes Isis, I was out with them." I finally answered truthfully.

"You have to be careful Cole! You know it's not safe to be out in the allies. You could get attacked by one of the gangs-"

"If we ever had a problem with one of the gangs, which I doubt, we could hold our own. Henry and Damien have both lived on the streets their whole lives and Damien is even part of a gang! And look at what I have to do for you! I'm only thirteen years old and I have to be the strong one." I say, sounding a little bit harsher than I want to.

"I…I believe you Cole, I know you're very capable" she says with tears welling in her eyes "and I'm always grateful to you for how protective you are of me… I just…love you"

I give her a hug as she starts to cry.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. I didn't mean to be so unkind. I know you just care about me and want to keep me safe. Forgive me for being so harsh," I say.

She nods her head in assent. My mom and dad walk in, home from work.

"What's wrong Isis?" they both chortle. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she says looking down.

"Are you sure that you're-" my mom starts.

"Yes!"

Isis was born prematurely as a baby. My parents dote on her and think she is very fragile, which she is. She's always been homeschooled, as a precaution my parents said. She has an amazing IQ because of it, and finds joy in all things intellectual, which makes no sense to me. But being homeschooled and not being let out too much, she is pretty shy and doesn't have any friends, all except one.

I head upstairs and get changed. I set my dagger down only for a moment, I could never let that out of my sight.

**Reaping Day**

I put on my forest green and brown skirt and blouse and pull up my brown knee-high boots. Proudly, I put on my gold Celtic cross pendant that has been passed down from the McKinney ladies for many years. I pull my wavy waist length hair up into it's usual ponytail.

"My last reaping day," I think "I hope I make it through." I give a slight smile to my mirror.

My long legs practically hop down the stairs. "Are you coming Cole?"

"Right here Isis," he replies.

I can tell that he put his outfit together, as it shows his personality perfectly. Cargo, khaki pants and a peasant blouse with his ever-present dagger.

Outside the door stands my best friend, Jane Carrington, or Flame, as I call her. Easily explained by her flame red hair and fiery personality.

"Last reaping today, huh Issie?" Flame says.

"Yep."

Flame is a career and is going to volunteer some year, maybe even this year. We've talked about the reaping and have decided that even if I get reaped, she won't volunteer for me because it might look bad for her to be volunteering for a friend. I don't even know if they'll have any volunteers this year. What happened last year at the Quarter Quell, and especially with Haymitch Abernathy, from District 12, has really scared the future careers. Last year at the quarter quell, none of the Distrcit 1 tributes even made the top 8!

I grimaced as they took my blood at the check-in and made my way to the 18 year old section. With my eyes I sought out my little brother, who seems to have found his friend Damien in the 13 year old section.

Our escort swaggers across the stage, a new one this year. The last one died of blood poisoning.

"Hello District 1," he says in a high and piping voice "I am your new escort, Selvus Flemenski!"

He went on to show the annual video from the capitol and praised it with all too many words. It may have been the longest spiel District 1 has ever seen at a reaping.

"Selvus Flemenski may not be an escort for long," I think.

"And in conclusion, I have the greatest honor to do what is customary, in drawing the lucky girl's name," he says.

"Isis McKinney" he says as his voice cracks.

I start to bawl. I cannot stop myself from hysterically crying as peacekeepers come to drag me to the stage. "No, please! Please!" I squeal.

I hear my father from the crowd "Someone, please volunteer! Please! She's too fragile! Please, I beg you!"

And then the peacekeepers come to suppress him. I cannot contain the sobs that rock my body. Slowly I calm down as Selvus starts an impromptu speech about bravery and honor for your district.

After repeated hand gestures from the camera men for Selvus to stop, the mayor finally says, with frustration written on his face "Can we just get on with it?!"

"Oh of course! You all must be dying just as I am to find out who our male tribute will be," he says with a giddy laugh.

This guy has **no idea.** I've made up my mind… he will not be here next year.

Selvus finds a slip as he steps up to the mic.

**Reading of the male slip**

"Damien Gale!" he shouts triumphantly.

"I'll protect her for you," he says as he starts to walk through the sea of people. I watch him start to ascend the stage, my mind in confusion over the turn of events.

"No, I will!" I mumble. "I will!"

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Gasps come from all around.

"Well, well, well! A thirteen year old volunteer! You don't see that too often! This certainly is a unique reaping!" Selvus pipes.

"Now what could have been your reason son, and what's your name?"

"My name is Caleb McKinney," more gasps from the audience "I volunteered to protect my sister!"


	6. District 2 Reaping

_I will be publishing these chapters now because I am going to be gone this weekend. Please do not send things as sponsors to your tributes yet. Wait until the games. *From the last chapter, Caleb was 12 and not 13 I was informed* I'll try and fix it soon._

**District 2- Hade Lépou and Adira Lépou (careers)**

My sword ventures even deeper into the dummie's body as I hack at it with a vengeance. Wait till I do that in the arena! Killing without consequence? Count me in!

I watch my cousin Adira try to do the same. Where's that attack? How pitiful!

"Come on Adira! Hack at that thing!" I scream.

"I am!" she says as she finishes off the head.

Adira sets her sword down, "I mean c'mon Hade, is there really a right or wrong way to kill a dummy?"

"No mercy Adira, that's what you were taught, why do you finish them off so quickly? You have an excuse for murder, for killing without consequence, to make other districts pay for what they've done, and most importantly to win glory for your district… and our family."

"But they are people Hade! They're girls and boys just like us! They have families, friends, people who really love them… like Sabina did."

"Oh give me a break Adira! Sabina died for her district and gave glory to us, what more can you ask for?" With that, I storm out of the training center. I truly do pity Adira. How can a Lépou be so weak?

It's in our blood to win. But even more so, it's in our blood to kill. In our family we have three victors, my father, grandmother, and older brother, who is a mentor this year. We also had two family members who died with honor for their district, my cousins Sabina and Carson. My father's twin sister died too, but not with honor, she died in the bloodbath of the 31st games. Talk about disgrace!

Even worse than that, my uncle, Dexter Lépou, chickened out when it was his year to volunteer. But I guess that was okay, since he made it big with his own factory.

I walk into my grandmother's house in the Victor's Village. I usually go here for all of my meals. My grandmother is the only one I really care about. When I was young, she would have all of the grandchildren over to help her with her garden. And except for Adira, she's probably the only one that loves me.

After our silent meal I say, "When I volunteer tomorrow Gran, don't come to say goodbye, I'll want to be alone."

"I understand what you mean, Hade. The reaping is a very special thing, and it only happens once, you will remember it for the rest of your life," she replied.

"I guess this is goodbye then Gran. I'll see you after it all," I say confidently.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Hade. I love you!" she says as she reaches to hug me.

I dodge her reach and head out the door. Love is weakness, and emotion is even worse.

**Reaping Day**

I brush out my brown hair, just past the shoulders. Not too long, not too short. It feels strange not to have it in a ponytail, but this is reaping day, the most special day of the year. I put on my white cotton dress. Not too extravagant by any means, but I like simple.

My hand brushes across the birthmark on my cheek. I don't dislike it as many people might think. It makes me who I am. It makes me different, and different I am.

I am Adira Lépou. The girl who is supposed to be a ruthless killer, but I'm not. I am Adira Lépou, the girl who has trained for the games her whole life. I am Adira Lépou, the girl who has brutality in her blood, but thinks it's wrong to torture. "Kill swiftly and stay alive. That will be my motto in the games." I thought.

"Hade is here!" called my mom.

I jog down the stairs and meet Hade at the door.

"You look good Adira," he says.

"You too," I reply.

And I mean it. Hade's not a bad looking guy. Sure he's a little marred from all of the training scars, but he's handsome in a rugged kind of way. He runs his hands through his dark brown hair and looks at me, "Ready?" he asks.

"Ready," I reply.

As we walk along Hade tries to convince me not to volunteer. He tells me that it's his year to volunteer. I listen contently, I have no intention of volunteering…yet.

"and besides, someone as weak as you doesn't stand a chance against the real competitors, like me. Sometimes I wonder if you're even a Lépou," he says with a dry laugh.

Not a Lépou?! I could take him saying that I was weak if that makes him feel better about himself, but not a Lépou? That's going too far! That's a real insult!

Something boils up inside of me as I check in and watch the pre-made capitol video. Do other people ever think that about me? Do people question the thing that I am most proud of, my family line and heritage? How can I prove myself?

And then it dawns on me, I should volunteer for these games! Prove that I am even stronger than Hade, that I am a true blood Lépou, through and through.

I listen as a girl's name is called from the 17 year old section. And before I can stop myself I yell "I volunteer as tribute!"

**What have I done?!**

I hear a girl from the 16 year old section volunteer. "Is that… Adira?" I thought "What's she doing, she knows this is my year!"

But then it dawns on me, she'll be an easy kill. Why complain? She doesn't stand a chance!

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell with all of my might.

I saunter confidently up to the stage. And give a smirk to Adira.

"What's your name?" asks the escort.

"Hade Lépou."

"Oh really?! Two tributes from the famous Lépou family! Shake hands! Let's give them a round of applause folks!" says the escort enthusiastically.

I shake hands with Adira and with the applause as a muffler I say, "Good luck Adira," I say.

"You t-"

"You're going to need it!" I say with a menacing laugh.


	7. District 3 Reaping

**District 3- Cord Blitz and Tamara Watson**

_Dear Lord Jesus,_

_Please protect me today. Keep me safe from the games one year more. God, I know you have a plan for me, but please spare me from ever having to do this. I don't know if I could stand it. But God, if it's in your will for me to do it, or even to die for you, I'll do it._

_In your Son's holy and precious name,_

_Amen_

I look up at the sky, knowing that He's up there listening to me, and I feel peace.

"What are you doing brat?" I jump.

It's my 14 year old cousin Angelica. She doesn't like me very much, and she doesn't understand my faith.

"I'm praying Angelica," I answer calmly.

"He's not there to hear you. He doesn't even care. No one loves you!" she sneers.

"God does, He loved me so much he came to die for m-" I am interrupeted by her harsh slap which I knew was coming.

"Shut up!" she screams.

"Girls! Come on now, it's time to go!" Uncle James says, annoyed.

I wish the only family I had left would actually love me.

**At the reaping**

The capitol wide screen flickers. I jump. Life is hard for a technophobic in District 3.

I hear the boys around me snicker. Fear is a terrible thing.

My name is Cord Blitz. I am 16 years old. I have black spikey hair, hazel eyes, and a fit build. Technology scares me, but so does reaping day.

I seek out my brothers with my eyes in the crowd. They don't care about me, but who does? I don't have any friends and my family ignores me.

I observe those around me. They all look as nervous as I am. I wish I had someone to talk to.

Mognia Silver steps up onto the stage. She looks ridiculous as usual in her purple wig that looks like a tower and heels that must be at least 10 inches, an all-time high.

We watch the video that scares me every time, not only because it shows the devastation of the country, but because it's on a **huge** screen. As the video goes on the screen seems to get larger, and larger…

Finally it finishes and I realize I have been shaking.

Once the mandatory speeches have been delivered, Mognia steps over to the girls reaping ball "and the female tribute who will be representing us in the 51st Hunger Games is…"

"Tamara Watson!"

I see a girl with golden blonde hair that is curled at the ends walk up to the stage. She is very pale, just like everyone else who works in the factory all day.

"Tamara, what a pretty name!" says Mognia.

And then I see it, the most beautiful smile that lights up Tamara's face. She is no longer serious, she looks angelic.

"Thank you, it was my mother's name," she replies gratefully.

I admire her strength.

"Well, moving on…" says Mognia.

"Cord Blitz," she says.

Fear. I'm consumed with it. I'm sure everyone sees it as I slowly make my way to the stage. It's all over my face, it's in every move I make. I'm so dead.


	8. District 4 Reaping

**District 4- Marlin Syke and Quinta Rorlance (careers)**

_Memories of my parents, so wasted by their addiction to morphling. The hits keep coming and the feel of the belt buckle on my back stings. I cry out, but I can't dodge it, I'm too weak. Pictures in my mind of leaving, leaving them. Thoughts of almost dying of starvation, or from a broken heart…._

I wake up in a cold sweat. I haven't dreamed like that in a while, maybe because it's the reaping tomorrow, and my plans to volunteer, that brought it up.

I know what can make me stop feeling, and it's not the morphling my parents craved. Swimming. It got me through the worst of times and made me what I am, strong.

I strip down to my boxers at the water's edge and dive right in. The cold water hits me hard and shakes me to reality. Just what I wanted.

**Reaping Day**

I comb out my black, sometimes unruly hair. "Got to look good for reaping day," I think.

I look down at my gray suit and ocean blue tie that I bought specially for this occasion. "It'll be worth the price for all of the sponsors I'll get," I had told the surprised shopkeeper.

My two friends, Alan and Freike, wait outside, exactly on time as I told them to be. "You boys are going to be witnesses to history today," I say.

"But it's just another reaping day Marlin," says Alan timidly.

"Oh yes, but it's **my **reaping day," I say "District 4s greatest future victor!"

"You know," says Freike "I've been training too, my family's always wanted me to volunteer and I.. well, thought about volunteering this year?"

I saw that it was more of a request than a statement, which was typical of my friends.

"If you even think about volunteering **I will kill you**!" I shout as I start to shake him.

"Ok, ok… I was just thinking…" Freike said with fear written on his face.

"Don't think!" I scream as I let him go and he tumbles to the dirt.

Some might think that my hunger for the games is unrealistic at best, and tipping on the brink of insanity at the worst. I can't help it, I **need** to win these games. To become a victor, to become powerful, and best of all to have more people under my control, under my foot. To be so powerful that even my parents have to submit.

**At the reaping**

"Did you see that boy? Marlin Syke I think his name is…" asked one of my career friends.

"No what'd he do?" I ask curiously.

"He was shouting at that Freike kid and shaking him. Then he pushed him to the ground," said another one of my friends.

"He's a little strange, I wouldn't want to be with him in the games," I said.

"Well no wonder he is" says my 16 year old brother Harold, "living all alone in a shack for so long, having no parents, and even when he did, they were morphlings," he says with a laugh.

We all laugh.

"You look _good_ today!" some boys chirp and whistle to me.

"Shut up you morons before I make you," I say with my fist raised.

They whistle again. At least my looks will help me in the games, if nowhere else. I'm tall and blonde, some people say I look like a model.

One time when I was younger, some capitol people came to my house and were trying to take me back with them. They said I could be a capitol darling, and I kept that in mind, but for different reasons. I have always wanted to be a victor and I will leave no device unused, no stone unturned, and no part of me hidden. I will do anything I takes.

The capitol video and speeches start. Some people find them annoying, but they inspire me. I **will **bring honor to my district. I **will** be a ruthless killer. I **will **be a capitol darling. I **will** be the winner of the 51st Hunger Games!

Our escort, Florita Calls, walks over to the girls reaping ball. "I'm ready!" I think. She steps up to the mic and says… but she doesn't get to say anything because I shout, "I volunteer as tribute!" and I run up to the stage.

"Oh dear! Umm… well you can't _technically _volunteer until I read the name…"

My face turns bright red. All of the imagining for this moment and I mess it up! How hard can it be? I look like a complete idiot!

I'm mumbling to myself and blushing when I take the mic from her and say "Well I am a blonde so…"

The crowd laughs, the escort laughs, my mentor laughs. Redemption.

"Alright then," says Florita "the tribute that I have drawn is… Lela Hurst!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say.

The crowd erupts with applause and laughter. Nailed it.

"What's your name dear?" she asks.

"Quinta Rorlance," I say with a smile.

"And on to the male tribute!" says Florita, laughing.

"Quiet, quiet please," she says to the crowd, who hasn't had this much fun on reaping day in a long time "our male tribute will be…Troy Goss!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear from the 18 year old section. He swaggers with a confident air up to the stage.

I look to see who my district partner and likely ally will be. I see a very good looking man, not boy. He must be seven feet tall, extremely muscular with wild black hair and blue eyes. "Well this will be a hot team," I think "perfect!"

"What's your name son?" the escort asks.

"Marlin Syke," he says.

"Well…maybe not so perfect," I think.


	9. District 5 Reaping

**District 5- Artemois (Art) Notaras and Lilliana Bure**

I hear my younger sister Helena saying goodbye to her boyfriend out on the front porch. I think about Licinia. How could I tell her about how I feel?

I look up from my book as Helena walks in, "What did you say this time Helena? Did you promise him you'd love him forever? Although with a boyfriend a week it must be hard to think of something new to say," I say with a smirk.

"Well at least I have a boyfriend or any friends at all for that matter, when you can't even get up the nerve to talk to someone who actually likes you, like Licina," she says. "So maybe it might be hard for me to find something new to say, but you can't think of anything to say," she says.

Point taken.

I'm really shy and awkward, while Helena is very popular with a ton of friends. We're polar opposites in looks too. I have straw blonde hair, she has chocolate brown. I have harsh features, she has soft. I have a long nose, she has a small one. I look awkward, she looks beautiful. Sometimes it may seem like we hate each other, but deep down we really do care for each other.

I think about the reaping tomorrow. I'll be wearing my lucky black pants, which have kept me safe all of the other years, but if my name gets called, I die. What kind of life will I have led?

Ever since I was little, I have been very intelligent. That intelligence has been fed by the books my father bought for me with the little bit of extra money we had from his part time job at a repair shop. Also, my mother taught me about all technology but specifically about micro-chips. Some would call me a genius, but in reality, everything I have learned was learned from my parents.

I was in the top of all of my classes at school, but when I was 15 I quit to start working at the factory with my father. Around that time, I truly realized the cruelty of the capitol to the districts, I became bitter. I have fits of rage often and come across as snide and sarcastic. Sometimes I wonder how people can love me so much.

**Reaping day**

I give my parents one last hug and smooth down my plain brown dress. We couldn't afford anything nicer, but my mother says I look pretty. I even have my hair braided into two waterfall braids specially for the occasion.

But what kind of occasion is reaping day? A day to live in the fear I might never see my parents again. And what a day it must be for them. We are all extremely close because of her. The twin sister I never had, the one who died at birth. Her umbilical cord got wrapped around her neck and she suffocated. They were older when they had us, and then they couldn't have any more, I was their only one.

I walked over to the 16 year old section and the reapings began.

"And so, without further ado, let us move on to the ladies," says Symetry Fuller. He sounds tired. "and the lucky lady representing District 5 is… Lilliana Bure," he says without enthusiasm.

I try to run just to hug my parents, even for a moment. I get pretty close, and my father and mother have open arms, but then the peacekeepers grab me.

**Boys reaping**

It's hard to see who even got reaped because whoever it is tries to run, to where I have no idea. Finally I see who it is, Lilliana Bure, I remember her from school. She has red hair and glimmering green eyes, she is tall and slender. Most all of the boys in school had a crush on her at one time or another, but she was much too shy to know. She was also extremely intelligent but hid it a lot, just like me.

"And now onto the boys," says the escort.

"The male tribute will be… Artemois Notaras," he says.

I swear under my breath, straighten out my dad's black leather jacket, and walk slowly up to the stage. My lucky black pants weren't so lucky this time. I flip my long blonde hair out of my eyes just in time to see Licina Hale start to cry.


	10. District 6 Reaping

_I would like to thank all of you for the reviews I have been getting, keep it up! Also, I would like to mention that not everything you put on your form will necessarily make an appearance in the story. I've pretty much followed your forms for each tribute, but don't make a big deal about it if I don't mention what your tribute is wearing at reaping day or maybe something else. It honestly doesn't matter as much as some other parts of the story._

**District 6- Jono Morales and Haze Carter**

I wake up to the crying of my sister, Liezel. "Shhh… It's ok," I comfort her, "Shh…" I whisper as I rock her back and forth.

"The hover craft… it… it… and then…they were…" she says between sobs.

"Everything's all right, it's all over now, shhh…" I whisper.

I continue rocking Liezel back and forth as I start to sing…

_My child_

_Rest your weary head_

_Remember that God_

_Keeps watch ore your bed_

The verses go on and the crying subsides. Soon, Liezel is fast asleep.

I know exactly what those dreams are like. My parents died when an incident occurred while they were repairing a hovercraft. They had done the procedure many times before, but this time something went wrong.

After the accident, we were let out of school. I was only 10 years old, my sisters were even younger. We didn't understand, at first. Even my 26 year old morphling-addict brother was shaken, but for a different reason.

"I can't take care of all these kids!" I remember him screaming "The oldest one is only 10!"

And he didn't, take care of us that is. Sure we've lived with him, but I've been the caregiver. I haven't had too much to work from either. All of the money my brother ever gets, he spends on morphling, and the house isn't too much to be proud of either. But it's a roof, four walls, and a door. I could be content with less.

I've had to steal for a number of years now, just to get by. As you can imagine, my experiences make me rather distrustful of adults, but I love taking care of kids. They're much too young and inexperienced in the world to know what's out there, just like me when my parents died.

**Reaping day**

Another reaping day, two more kids sentenced to death, and we stand helpless. That is why I joined an underground group all those years ago, and then I realized the truth. It wasn't real. All it was, was a few criminals pretending to care about the district. I lost my taste for rebellion after that and started a job at the rail yard.

But then I became just like them, the criminals, cynical, selfish, and alone. But not really alone, I had my mother, my father, my 14 year old sister Trinity, and my friends Rose and Ilden. Even though I have people around me that love me and that I love, I am still alone. Why? Because I am much more concerned with me than anyone else. Me, me, and more me.

"Jono!" Trinity calls, "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" I shout back.

Trinity and I start walking together, Rose and Ilden will meet us there.

"I'm scared Jono," says Trinity abruptly.

"Don't be scared, you barely even have your name in. Think of the rest of us, the ones who have to take tesserae, we have a real reason to be scared," I say.

Perhaps it wasn't the most comforting way to say it, but it's true.

**Girls reaping**

After getting all of my sisters to where they needed to be, I head over to my own section, the 15 year old females. Only two of my sisters have to be a part of the reaping, the youngest is not old enough. I hope she never has to get tesserae. I didn't want the others to, but they convinced me of what I already knew, that it was very necessary.

After the long and droning speeches and the capitol video, the real reaping begins. Our escort, Marcus Hitch, steps up to the mic. "We will start with the females," he says.

"The female tribute from District 6 is…" and the rest became a blur.

All I realized was that one of my sisters was being dragged up to the stage. I didn't even realize which one it was, my head was spinning. I came to my senses, "That's my sister! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

Then the peacekeepers come to take me to the stage, because I'm not moving. I feel frozen solid.

"What's your name young lady?" asks Marcus.

"Haze Carter," I say as if in a daze.

"So, is that your sister?" he asks.

"Yes, one of them," I reply.

My head hurts.

**Boys reaping**

"Well that's different for District 6," I think. Volunteering just doesn't happen here.

I try to get a glimpse of the brave soul who just sacrificed herself. I know it's a 15 year old, but she doesn't look 15 at all. She is extremely small and skinny. She has dark greasy hair that falls past her shoulders. She's extremely pale, which could be over-exaggerated due to her current situation. She has haunting gray eyes and unique gray eyelashes.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before," I say mentally, thinking of the eyelashes.

She's wearing a dress that looks like it must have once been black, but now has faded to gray.

When the escort asks, she says her name is Haze Carter. I've never met her before, or heard of her for that matter.

"And on to the boys," says Marcus.

"Jono Morales!" he says.

What?! I'm hit with waves of fear and anger. My emotions are attacking me and rolling over me with a force. I try and mask them, show control. I hope I'm succeeding.

**Shaking hands**

As I'm trying to grasp what I've just done, Marcus announces the male tribute. I don't hear what his name is, but I see a boy walking up to the stage. He must be about 5'10" or so, average build. His dark brown hair is unkempt and shaggy. He has a scar on his nose and I wonder where it is from.

I see that he is very angry and scared, but he's doing the best he can to hold it in. He must realize how important first impressions are.

"Shake hands now," says Marcus.

I grasp his hand and look into his brown eyes. Can I trust him?


	11. District 7 Reaping

**District 7- Scotch Pine and Bouddica Rhannag**

Hack, thwop, kaboom. The sounds of my axe hitting the oak tree reverberates through the forest. I can hear my brothers' and father's axes sounding too. Soon it would be time to quit for the day, to go home. "I'm sure Mom and Victoria have cooked up something nice for us," I think. My stomach growls. Realistically, I just hope there is food at home.

I think about what life would have been like had my family stayed in District 4. I would be a fisherman, not a lumberjack. That's a different picture. For years now, I've been hacking away at trees to help my father and older brothers bring home food to the family. When we moved here, I was only 10, but I started working. I was pretty smart and ahead in school anyways, so it was fine by me.

What I didn't like was how we got here. Back in District 4, we were pretty well off. Dad did well in his business and life was great, but then something happened. From snippets of private conversation I learned that Dad had stumbled onto something even bigger, a government black market. The capitol forcibly moved us here to District 7, and we had to change our last name. The way I look at it, I was blessed to get to live in District 4 at all.

You might say that I'm a go lucky kind of guy, smart, funny, humble, and determined. I'm average height and weight, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. I have a good family, a great best friend, Jules Henderson, and romance isn't too important to me. My life isn't too bad if you look at it optimistically. Sure the reaping scares me, but it scares everyone.

"Quitting time," shouts my father.

Time to go to the home where my family can all be together. That's a blessing in and of itself. My brothers, father, and I all walk home. I whistle all the way.

**Reaping day**

"Thanks so much mummy!" I squeal as she hands me the new butterfly hairpiece.

I pin it into my long black hair which is in its customary pigtails. How exciting! A new outfit and a new hairpiece! My short green dress which brings out my green eyes and now the surprise of the hairpiece almost makes up for the fear of my first reaping day.

"I love you so much darling!" says my mother with genuine affection.

My mum is amazing. She is quick-witted and smart and I have no doubt she could have won one of the games had she been reaped. She is the one who makes life as easy as it is for us. My father has been distant for most of my life, so my mum is the one who provides. We aren't rich by any means, but we have a good life and don't have to worry about necessities. Or tesserae for that matter.

As my mum walks up to the check-in with me she comforts me, "Just enjoy today honey. Enjoy seeing your friends and wearing your new outfit. Remember, the odds are very much in your favor, you only have one slip in that giant bowl," she says with a smile and points to it. I can tell she is still a little nervous though.

"Thanks mummy, I love you!" I say as I head for check-in.

I go to my own section full of frightened twelve year olds. Then I remember that not all of them are as lucky as me. Some, if not the majority, probably had to take tesserae, which comforts me even more.

I talk to my friends cheerfully, although I think I am the only one who actually is cheerful. They all compliment me on my pretty dress and hairclip. I wish all of them could feel as pretty as I do right now.

"Hello and welcome to the reapings of the 51st Hunger Games!" says our escort Lavinia Lane enthusiastically. I start to get just a little nervous.

After the customary video, Lavinia heads to the girls' bowl.

"Boudi…boudi… boudicca… rhan…rhannag, Bouddica Rhannag" she says, stumbling over my name.

"It's ok," I think to myself. Be brave and be strong like Mum. I put on a smile for the cameras and head to the stage.

**Boys reaping**

A girl's name is called. It's a girl from the 12 year old section, with no one to volunteer for her. "How innocent, but how brave," I think as she heads up to the stage. Her long black pigtails bobbing against her back.

"Very good!" says Lavinia.

"And now it is time to draw from the boys," she says with a smile.

"Jules Henderson," she says triumphantly.

My best friend's face registers shock. He won't stand a chance in the games. I know what to do. "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

"No!" he says.

I hold him back and say, "Its ok Jules, I know what I'm doing." The 15 year old section parts for me as I head up to the stage knowing that I did the right thing.

"Oooh! A volunteer! Tell us your name!" says Lavinia.

"Scotch Pine."

"Well Scotch, that must have been a very brave and hard thing to do!" says Lavinia.

"No ma'am, I did what I knew was right. Bravery is a thing for extraordinary men. Men who prove their worth in acts of valor, all I did was walk up to the stage, it wasn't too hard," I say.

I get some chuckles from the audience.

"Well then, shake hands you two," says Lavinia with a real smile on her face.


	12. District 8 Reaping

_There have been a couple of different people who have tried to submit tributes via reviewing lately. I just wanted to clarify that all spots are taken up. Thanks for your interest._

_Also, please don't expect me to update with the frequency I had for the first 8, it's not very realistic for me to have to work on it that much. I'll try and update as often as I can but please don't be pushy!_

_Be sure to watch out for tributes to sponsor!:)_

**District 8- Dax Griffon and Mystic**

_Light, then nothing. Laughter, then nothing. Crying, then nothing. Screams, then an explosion, then nothing._

"Mystic, are you ok?" asks my best friend Anna.

"Of course I'm ok, why do you ask?"

"You were staring hard at the ground and then you started to gasp and shake," she paused, "Was it another flashback?"

"Yes," I say quietly.

Anna is the only one who knows about my flashbacks. I'm too scared to share them with anyone else. I'm not sure what I have to flash back to. What lies in my past that I don't know about?

What's so special about me? Why is my name Mystic, just Mystic? Why don't we have a last name like everyone else?

I think for a moment, "Anna, do you realize that I know nothing about my past? Nothing. All I know is that I'm then daughter of an abusive woman and was mostly raised by my sister," I stop for a moment, "I don't even know who my father is, or if he's still alive."

I start to get a little bit worked up. "I mean what if under all this I'm a monster! What if I turn out like my mom, and for all I know my dad could have been a criminal, what if I turn like him? What if-"

"Mystic, listen, this is what we know about you. You're a strong beautiful young woman. You're a dreamer and sometimes you go into your own world, a place where nobody can ever hurt you. A place where you can be you. A place where ideas are formed. But not only that, you have a temper on you," we stop to laugh a bit. "And I don't know how many stupid situations we've gotten into because of it," we laugh again as we recall, "But one thing I do know is that you have a friend named Anna who cares about you very much," she says with a smile.

"You know I would do anything for you, don't you Anna?" I say.

"I know, and I would do anything for you," she says.

**Reaping day**

I try to cover up my shiner with whatever I can find. It's a fresh one, from last night. I'm pretty used to them, but not for reaping day. What if my name gets called and I have one of these? Won't that show the sponsors I'm weak?

I got this one in the Hawking Alley. I sigh. I can't remember a time when those older boys didn't pick on me. I'm sure there was a time, it's just very faint in my memory. I attracted their attention when I called one of them out in front of the whole school, I outwitted him, and made him look really dumb. And they don't want to look dumb. They want to look strong, invincible, and to scare all of us kids into submitting.

I'm not the only one that they beat up, but I sure seem to be a favorite. "At least it was worth it," I think. "The look on Xavier's face when he finally realized it was me leaving the love notes and not Tania," I thought with an audible laugh.

I had left supposed love notes from the girl Xavier liked, Tania Barnes, on his desk for a week or so. One finally told him that if he liked her too, he should go to her window that night and sing "My Sweet Lover". I couldn't believe he was actually dumb enough to do it! Tania leaned out her window and started shouting profanities at Xavier, and boy was he startled! My quiet laughter gave me away though, and he found me soon after. That was when it happened.

I still smile a little as I put on my blue collared shirt and gray shorts. You can barely see my blue eyes in between my black curly hair and bruises, "Ha! Black and blue!" I think. "How coincidental!"

After hugging and kissing my father and mother before I left, I meet Titus, my best friend, at the 13 year old boys section. "Another shiner? Really Dax, you've got to stay away from Xavier and the other boys," he says disapprovingly. But I know that he's curious about what happened. "What'd you do this time?" he says excitedly.

I tell him and we laugh. As we do so, I see Hope in the 13 year old girls section. Hope's my crush, I keep wishing that I'd get up the guts to tell her how I feel, but it's a work in progress. She sees me too and waves.

**Girls reaping**

I hold Anna's hand as we wait in the 16 year old section for Catty Mesia to pull out a slip from the reaping bowl. I close my eyes.

"Anna Longela!"

I open my eyes. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"You can't do this Mystic!" Anna says pleadingly.

"I would do anything for you, remember?" I say.

I walk up to the stage and feel strangely peaceful.

"What's your name young lady?"

"Mystic…just Mystic" I say.

"Alright everyone! Let's get a round of applause for this year's volunteer, Mystic Justmystic!"

**Boys reaping**

"Shall we move on to the boys?" asks Catty.

What's she thinking? Of course that's what we're going to do.

"Dax Griffon!" she says.

"Dax…" says Titus.

"Don't," I say "don't volunteer for me. With all the hunk I've got, I'm sure to win these games," I say with a slight smile.

That was a stab at a joke, but under the circumstances, it wasn't very funny. How was I going to stand a chance of even making it past the bloodbath? I think about my appearance, short, skinny, and weak. "I'm going to die," I think.

The tears stream down my face as I head to the stage.


	13. District 9 Reaping

**District 9- Zain Griffen and Rya Jonet**

It's past the time for working and everyone has gone home hours ago, but I'm still here. Still in my field. I find it to be therapeutic, to sit here and let the world slip off my shoulders, to forget.

I love my field. Maybe some people despise working here at the break of dawn till the darkness of evening, but to me it's a joy. I remember when I first came to work here. I was 11, but my parents lied and said I was 12. We needed the money…for food.

Now, I'm 18 and we still need it. We still need food. My brothers Nero, Remus, and Callan, my parents, and I, we all need food. I feel the familiar knawing in my stomach and grab a piece of grain to chew on.

I'll stay here only a few minutes more. The only reason I stayed so long was because of tomorrow, the reaping. I need the strength this time would give me. Normally, I would go home to spend as much time with my brothers as possible. But then I think, this is Nero and Remus's reaping eve too. Tomorrow, they will know the incredible fear of having their names in that great big glass ball. The fear that they would be sent to a sudden and excruciating death on the spot. "At least this is my last one," I think. It's the last time, no matter what.

**Reaping day**

I'm glad they only had us, no more. No more little brothers or sisters to worry about, just Kevin. "At least he has one more year," I think. One more year of protection. One more year without fear.

Kevin is my 11 year old little brother. I'm very protective of him, which makes me seem very kind and noble, but I'm not. It's easy to love someone in your own family. It's hard to love everyone else.

It's not that I'm a bad guy, I just have to like you for you to like me. I can be nice and funny, I just don't always choose too. I think it would be easier to be that way all of the time if I didn't have to worry about necessities. If only we had stayed rich, but dad couldn't help losing his job.

I comb out my curly brown hair. I look in the mirror and my blue eyes look back at me. I'm extremely tall and stocky, like a giant.

I meet Lucian halfway to the reaping and we start to walk together. "How are you feeling about today?" Lucian asks.

"Oh the usual, vomiting, crying, and nightmares," I say as Lucian rolls his eyes. I smile. "No, it's about like any other reaping day to me, but next year will be different. It's going to be Kevin's first year you know," I say.

"Yeah, I know," Lucian says.

Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned it. His younger brother died in a harvesting accident a couple of years ago. That hit Lucian pretty hard.

After checking in, we head over to our section, 16 year old males. Our escort this year walks across the stage. This year it's a hat that looks like a large bird, maybe a chicken? "It does make a statement…" I say to Lucian. We both start to cackle.

Then it all starts. Finally, we get to the actual reaping. "I can't wait for this to be over so I can just go home," I say to Lucian. "You got that right," he says.

"And the female tribute to represent District 9… Rya Jonet!" she says.

"Hey that's the girl with the copper hair isn't it?" I say.

"Yeah. Wow she looks gorgeous," says Lucian.

"At this moment, I'd almost be excited to get reaped," I say.

But not really.

So Rya Jonet? That's what her name is. Everyone know her as the girl with the (waist length) copper hair, because it's so unusual. But she's not pretty just because of that, she is short and slender with stong clear features and sharp cheekbones. She has tanned skin that makes her eyes look even more radiant blue. She is breath-takingly beautiful.

She is handling herself really well. She is taking strong measured strides to the stage.

"Very good! And now on to the boys… Zain Griffen!" she says.

I am startled. I completely didn't expect that coming. I force on a smile for the cameras and for the sponsors and head to the stage. Did I jinx myself?

**Shaking hands**

I wipe away the solitary tear from my face as the male tribute heads to the stage. I can't believe I got reaped, but I need to be strong. I can see that the boy, Zain, is trying to do the same. His smile looks forced and he looks uncomfortable, but the people in the capitol won't know any different.

He walks up the stairs. He's massive! We shake hands and turn to face the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District 9 tributes, Rya Jonet and Zain Griffen," says our escort.

We look like such and odd pair. Zain could be almost a full foot above me and has a lot more weight than I do. How strange that he's two years younger than I am. I look up at him, he looks down at me. Something tells me I need to smile, for both of us. I reach for his hand, I need the support. We both need each other.


	14. District 10 Reaping

**District 10- Ronan Ernest and Linsey Rose**

The walk home from work at the stables is quiet as usual. Leslie isn't too talkative, but that's ok, he's my brother. Twin brother actually. We are in a lot of ways opposites. But most importantly, I was born strong, he was not. Sometimes I wonder, why me?

After my mother died giving birth to our younger brother Andreas, I became very angry. But I realized then that I needed to be close to my family, most importantly, close to Leslie. But it's not like Leslie is my only friend by any means, I have a best friend named Julio. If people saw the three of us together, they would be much more likely to guess Julio and me to be twins rather than Leslie and me. Julio and I have the exact same personality, and look rather similar as well.

We are almost to the door when Leslie stops me. "Ronan, I want you to know… tomorrow… at the reaping… I don't want you to feel like you have to protect me. If my name gets called, don't raise your hand." I start to object when he says, "I know how much you look out for me and I appreciate that, but you can't protect me forever. I don't want pity and I don't want bravery, I want you safe," he says.

I've never seen him so serious. "Listen Leslie, if your name gets called or Andreas's name gets called, you know what I'm going to do. And I believe that you would do it for us too," I say. "But I can't just stand by and let either of you be sentenced to death. I could never live with myself after that. I would rather die in the arena than live knowing that I could have saved either of you and I didn't."

Leslie slowly nods his head. "C'mon, let's get some of that pork that smells so good!" I say. He smiles at me and we head inside.

**Reaping day**

"And then the hog snorted and Kaithlyn said…" I say as my story heightens.

"No way!" Daniel says between laughs.

"I didn't say that!" says Kaithlyn chuckling.

"Yes you did and you know it!" I say as I playfully shove her.

Laughter and smiles cover fear and that's my strategy for reaping day. I'm just glad that I have friends to laugh with. I'm only this way with these two. With them I'm lighthearted and funny, with my little siblings and mom I'm optimistic and loving, but to the rest of the world I'm a shy and quiet 13 year old.

I go to check in. The finger prick hurts.

I smooth down my white dress and tighten my silver belt. I'm glad that even though we don't have too much money to spare, I got to get something new this year. I'm even more happy that none of my siblings have to start at the reapings yet. There's Jaimy who's 10, Luke who's 9, the twins Yazmin and Daisy who are 6 and the littlest, Zain, who is 4 years old.

Before Zain was even born, my dad died. I was never told why. Dad's death hurt me immensely. We were very close.

Kaithlyn and I head over the 13 year old female section and I see Daniel heading to the 13 year old male section. I catch his eye and I mouth "Stay safe" and he mouths "Always safe". It's a little saying that we have between us. It's a comfort, ecspeccialy when you are as scared as I am now.

The speeches start, the video plays, on to the real stuff. Loger Sevia waddles over to the girls reaping bowl. He seems to gain 20 pounds more every year.

"And the female tribute representing District 10 in the 51st Annual Hunger Games is… Linsey Rose!"

I'm shocked. I can't believe he just called my name. And then I just stand there and cry. The peacekeepers come to take me to the stage, but then I hear a voice, Daniel's voice. "Wait, let me take her," he says. He sounds desperate.

I'm surprised when the peacekeepers let him do it. Maybe they just feel bad for us poor little kids. As Daniel walks slowly with his arm around my shoulders he whispers, "Listen Linsey, I need to say this before you go, I love you and I want you to win! I know you can do it!"

I raise my tear streaked face to his and say very gratefully in a voice that trembles, "Thank you."

"Well thank ya son! What a show of chivalry by the boy in the gray!" He says with a chortle.

"Boyfriend sweetie?" Loger asks.

"More than a friend," I say.

**Boys reaping**

This is completely new to the district. Sure there's been plenty of crying before, but never has a potential tribute come up to the stage, unless they'd been reaped. "That's a brave boy," I think.

She looks so small and helpless standing next to him, so I'm surprised to see him return to the 13 year old section. "He looked much older," I think.

As she stands sniveling on the stage I think of how cruel the games are. To make a poor young girl go through this is barbaric!

"Now we shall draw the lucky boys name… Leslie Ernest!" he says.

My hand shoots in the air. "I volunteer as tribute!"

A rage surges through me like I have never known before. They wanted a poor, weak boy, my twin, and a little girl to fight to the death, well they've got something coming. If she's not going to win, I'm going to win.

I see the girl more closely. Our features contrast harshly. I'm tall and muscular and she's skinny and short. I have blonde hair and she has dark curly hair. The only thing that we have in common is our chocolate brown eyes.

"What's your name boy?"

"Ronan Ernest,"

"Your tributes, Ronan Ernest and Linsey Rose!" says our escort enthusiastically.

"Watch out capitol, watch out tributes, I'm Ronan Ernest, future victor of the 51st Hunger Games," I think.


	15. District 11 Reaping

_WARNING- This next chapter contains a character that has a heavy accent and you have to keep that in mind when you read it. _

_Please, please, please review! I love reading all of them and remember, you can get sponsorship points for it. Even if you don't have tribute in the games you can sponsor. _

_Don't hesitate to PM me either. I love discussing the story with you!_

_I can't believe that I only have one more reaping left. YAY!_

**District 11- Grundam Warbert and Janim Botan**

I's just a hoopin and hollerin in that bin. See, ma story starts twen I was just a babe in arms. Ma parents, who knows where they went, left me in a bin hind ma daddy's compny buildin an I's makin such a fuss he came on out to see twhat all the racket twas. Tats when ma daddy says he just up an fell in love with me, cute little un that I twas.

He's always wanted me to have a good life, not a hard un like he had twhen he twas young. Workin in ta fields all day, bein tuckered out by ta end. No, tats not what ma daddy wanted for me tall. So he sent me to a private cademy. Also ma daddy made me go to singin lessons, "You've got a voice fine as the birds that sing in the trees Janim, it's a treasure," he said.

So I got ma cademy friends and some friends tat are kids tat work for ma daddy, in ta fields and such. Makin friends has always come easy ta me. All ya gotta do is treat um with kindness an respect an have fun together an ya got yoself a friendship. People says tat I'm easy ta make friends with though. I guess I can see twhy, I'm a pretty fun an bubbly person. Always know jus how ta make people smile.

But see ma problem is I ain't never forgotten that bin. No siree ain't never forgot the parents who must a put me there. So I've been preparing fo tomorrow with a fury. The tway I see it, I gotta find ma parents cuz they ain't never gonna find me. I gotta make them know who I am. The only way to do tat is ta become ta victor of ta 51st Hunger Games.

I trained for ta games ever since I twas little. Ma daddy didn't know bout it an never would have permitted it, so I did it in secret. So tomorrow is ta day, Reaping Day.

**Reaping day**

I punch the bag even harder. My last reaping day, the day I would volunteer. I've trained hard for this. The chains that hold the punching bag fall to the ground with a bang. I hang it back up and head into the house. I pull my black dreadlocks into a ponytail and look in the mirror. One of my brown eyes crossed by a scar from a peacekeeper's whip.

When I was 10, my father was caught stealing food. He was whipped in the square and barely made it out alive. I couldn't stand it and ran out to try and stop the whippings. Looking back on it I think of how stupid I was. Did I really think I could stop the peacekeeper? I am lucky I can still see through that eye even though it does irritate sometimes.

My little brother Gilles runs in at that moment. Gilles is very important to me. When my parents were going to have him, I was mad. I was mad that they would want to birth a child and put him through the miserable life here in District 11. I want to volunteer because of him. I can't imagine seeing him have to go through the games, and I don't want to make anyone else's little brother do so either. By volunteering, I can save their life, and by training I may actually win.

Sometimes, I go into fits of rage over little things. But really, it's everything else that's making me mad, the capitol, the peacekeepers, the games, district 11. When I get into that kind of temper, I can't stop myself.

"Do you have to volunteer Grundam? I know you've been training and everything it's just-"

"Listen Gilles, if I don't volunteer some innocent boy who can't defend himself and will most likely die will be reaped. I have to do it. I even have a chance. You remember how long and hard I trained?" I say.

He needs to know the truth. Things shouldn't be broken to him lightly.

I walk alone to the town square. I am in a zone and don't want to be disturbed. This is the time.

We go through the necessary speeches and videos without anything unusual happening. Everything is the same as it is every year in District 11. Fear is in control.

Our escort, Lujack Conner says with much enthusiasm, "We will start with the females!"

He unfolds the slip. "Lady Celvic!" he booms through the microphone.

A hand shoots up. "I volunteer as tribute!"

A girl who looks from her appearance to be a daughter of a rich landowner runs up to the stage. She has curly black hair and green eyes, a small nose and is average height and weight.

Lujack is about to say something but the girl grabs the microphone from him,"My name is Janim Botan and I have chosen to volunteer because if I win my biological parents will come and find me and tell me twhy I was dumped in tat bin 18 years ago!"

Lujack looks a bit startled by her abruptness and says "Alrightey then…" unsure of what to say next he says, "I guess I should move on to the boys!"

"Colin Forge" he says.

My hand shoots up. "I volunteer as tribute!"

People stare at me as I make my way to the stage.

"Well! Well! Two volunteers from District 11! Haha! It's not every day you see this folks!" he says.

"What's your name son?" he asks.

"Grundam Warbert," I say.

"Well, shake hands now!" he says.

I shake hands with the girl, Janim. What a strange girl!


	16. District 12 Reaping

_Last reaping. Woot! Woot! _

_I hope you aren't too put off by the Everdeen reference, I just had to put it in there. _

_There is a poll on my profile asking which tribute is your favorite. Please don't be biased towards your own. I ask that in everything you would have an open mind. Thanks!_

**District 12- Copper Brody and Olive Brody**

"Hey see you tomorrow Collin!" I say with a giggle.

"See you Olive," he gives me a kiss before he starts to walk to his own house.

Collin Debouise is the most popular boy in school. It was only a matter of time before we got together. We have been dating for about 3 months or so, but that's all it is, dating. It's just a social status, just another way that those who are popular differentiate themselves. That's what it was for me anyways.

I've had multiple boyfriends, "a boyfriend a day" is what my bother always jokingly says as I roll my eyes at him. I am very popular at school and I've worked hard for my position. I'm not rich like most of the other kids I hang around with, and I despise the fact that I can never have clothes or things as nice as they do, but at least I made it. Life is about placement and order, so if you want something, you have to earn it, you have to step out of line. At least that's what I've learned.

I grab my sword, well, my father's sword that is, and head out back. We're extremely lucky to have it left from the rebellion. "I'll practice my swordsmanship and then I can go out and explore," I think. I've practiced with any kind of weapons I could get from the Hob or any that I could fashion myself. I've done it because of the one thing that terrifies me, the Hunger Games. What if I were to be thrown in that arena? Shouldn't I be prepared just in case?

After practicing with the sword for precaution, just to reassure myself that I'm prepared for Reaping Day tomorrow, I head out to the forest. I love exploring here, hunting, making new things, and learning about the plant life. The forest is the place where my life doesn't seem fake, everything becomes real. Today I decide to make some traps for tomorrow. I think that if I leave my traps out tonight, I can come check them tomorrow and trade anything I get at the Hob for some special treats for the Reaping Day celebration.

"If only I could trade for some nice clothes for tomorrow," I think.

It's not that there was anything wrong the long black and white dress I was going to be wearing. In fact, I was lucky to have something so pretty to wear. I was better off than most, but I knew that it wouldn't compare with what my friends were going to wear. It wouldn't impress them.

At least I had my looks going for me. They were a good part of the reason why I became so popular. I'm a blonde with dark streaks in my hair and freckles that are not unattractive. I'm tall and have a great body. Really, I'm pretty lucky.

**Reaping day**

I pull up my trousers and put on my clean white shirt. There's no way I look like I'm going to my first reaping. I am very tall and even rather muscular for my age. My fiery red hair and brown eyes do give it a way a little however.

I step out into the kitchen "My boy! You look so grown up! It's hard to believe it's your first reaping," and my dad said the last part a little more slowly, perhaps taking in the fact that this was my first reaping. I am in jeopardy.

My father has always been very close to me. It's because her never knew his father. His father was one of the leaders in the rebellion and was killed before Grandma even gave birth to dad. I seem to have a little bit of a rebellious streak from my Grandpa, who also gave me red hair.

"Isabelle will be here in a few minutes so you had better eat your breakfast," my sister Olive says as she rumples my hair.

Both of them are very close to me, Olive and Isabelle. One day when Olive was trading at the Hob, she noticed a girl only one year older than me who seemed to be on the brink of starvation. She was alone and helpless. Olive brought her home and we fed her and took care of her until we could find a family to adopt her. To this day she is my best friend.

Isabelle comes and we start to walk together, all three of us, to the reapings. Well, only the three of us until Olive's boyfriend Collin Debouise joins us. I look over at Isabelle as if to say "Really?" We start to fall behind them.

Then I have an idea. I see some Chuberro stems growing along the side of the path and I grab one. Isabelle looks at me and then smiles, she knows what I'm going to do. Every time that there is a silence, I blow on the Chuberro. It makes a sound like a fart. The funny thing is that both of them think that the other person did it, which makes it even more awkward when no one says anything. Probably stupid and immature, but it's pretty funny.

"Well…I'll see you after it all," says Collin.

"Yeah sure," says Olive.

As Collin walks away, I blow on the stem one last time. This one is a good and long one. I see Olive start to shake her head and I think she's figured me out but then I hear her mumble under her breath "pig, doesn't he have any manners at all?".

As soon as she's out of range of hearing us Isabelle and I burst in to laughter. "Well that was amusing," she says. "Yes very," I say with a laugh.

We file into our areas, more like holding pens if you ask me. I keep thinking about that prank and it makes me smile even just a little more.

This year we have a new escort, Limia Hatch. She practically skips across the stage, she seems pretty young to me. The capitol must've owed her family a favor. I don't know how she got the hob otherwise.  
"Well hello people of District 12. I'd be lying if I said that I enjoyed my visit here what with the celebration or lack there of on my arrival," she says with an overly giddy laugh, that lasts way too long.

"Well now, a video straight from the capitol!"

We watch the video, updated from last year's with some inserts from the Quarter Quell. This year District 12 has a new mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. Olive knew him from back in school, but she says he's changed a lot since then. He's gotten much more serious. Some even say that he's turned to liquor. He seems sober now though, bored, but sober.

"How in-spir-a-tion-al she says" sounding out the syllables with far too much care.

"And we will start with the boys," she says.

People are signaling her that that is not what she is supposed to do. Everyone knows that the girls are reaped first. How could she mess up on something so simple?

"What's that you say?" She says as she steps to the microphone slip in hand. "Oh yes you are right that is a little mess up there. Let's just pretend that didn't happen, you people can keep a secret can't you?" she says as she starts to laugh hysterically. Doesn't she realize we can't keep a secret on national television? This should be very embarrassing for her, but instead she's laughing uncontrollably.

"Hmmm" she says collecting herself. "Oh dear. Well since I already have the slip I should just read it anyways don't you think and pass up all of unnecessary confusion?"

"District 12 gets the worst of everything," I think.

"And the proud male tribute representing District 12 in the 51st Hunger Games shall be… Copper Brody!"

I gasp and look to find Isabelle, my sister, and parents in the crowd. I see Olive grit her teeth and my mother start to cry softly. I hold back tears myself as I walk to the stage.

**Girls reaping**

No. Just no. Why? I see my brother courageously taking his place on stage. A thought flashes into my mind. I've had nightmares about the games, but wouldn't seeing my brother in them be worse than a nightmare? I know I couldn't make it back, but could I help him? These thoughts tumble in my mind and I'm in a state of confusion, but just for the slightest of seconds. My mind is made up.

"And the proud female representing District 12 in the 51st Hunger Games is… Elise Everdeen!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

I can hear the gasps, and see the looks of shock on faces. I hear my mother start to wail. I just push through to the stage, going as fast as I can.

"Well, well, well, well, well a volunteer! Tell us your name darling! What a brave soul!"

"Olive Brody"

"A little brother maybe?"

"Yes," I reply.

I look out over the crowd and then turn to face my brother. He has to come out alive.


	17. After Reaping Update

**After Reaping Update**

Hey everyone! This is an update for after all of the reapings have taken place. I will most likely have one of these after every phase in the story.

I would like to thank all of you who have been reviewing. It really means a lot to me to read them. Please keep it up. Remember, you get sponsorship money for it!

Please vote in my poll if you haven't already. It certainly couldn't hurt your favorite tribute if I know they're well-liked. Thanks to do those who already have.

I have a lot of ideas in place as to alliances, victors, and bloodbath tributes. I have some things planned that will go on between characters as well. But nothing is cemented yet. I want this story to involve your participation, you can have a say.

Sure I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen, but you might be able to change my mind. Please continue doing all that you do.

Please PM me to talk about the story. I love hearing your opinions!

I think the next step will be train rides. I might post some today!

Please check out DauntlessInDistrict9's SYOT here- s/9879435/1/The-5th-Quarter-Quell

She asked me to check it out because she said she hasn't been getting many reviewers. I thought of how lucky I am to have all of you to review my story and thought I might pass it on to you in the hopes that you might check it out.:)

BTW- Someone reviewed and said that there were never any volunteers before Katniss in D12, but the person who submitted Olive told me that it said in the book that there were, but it was very rare.


	18. Train Rides 1&2

_I am going to be doing two districts per train ride chapter. I chose which tribute's POV I thought would be best. There is no system to it._

**District 1 Train Ride**

**Male- Caleb McKinney (12) and Female- Isis McKinney (18)**

**Isis POV**

We couldn't even be together as a family for one last time. We were separated by a wall and the unfairness of others. I only just now see Cole for the first time after the reaping.

How unfitting our mentor is for us. Jong was said to be one of the most ruthless careers and he proved it in his games killing 10 of the tributes. No one has come close to his record. But it wasn't just force and strength that pulled him through, he also won the battle of the mind. That's what I was excited about.

"Well, well, well! What extraordinary tributes you two are!" Selvus pipes. "Nothing like District 1 has seen in quite some time!" he says with a high-pitched giggle.

"Yeah but it should have been the same," says Jong. "It should have been careers, strong, trained kids who were ready to wipe out all of the competition. Instead all I got were you two. A frail girl and a little 12 year old. Great!" he says as he slumps back into his chair.

"Yeah but there are pluses right? I mean, you don't see two siblings in the games together often. That has to attract some potential sponsors, you know give us some extra spotlight-" Jong cuts me off.

"Well then, you haven't seen the reapings yet have you?" he says with a smirk.

Jong snaps his fingers and a holographic television appears.

"District 2," he says smugly.

"Cousins, from the famous Lépou family, Adira and Hade," he says.

I see two good looking, strong teenagers. The boy looks menacing and the girl looks confident. They would be more than a force to be reckoned with.

"Yeah but they're not siblings. I mean one didn't volunteer to protect the other, they volunteered to kill each other," says Cole.

Jong looks like he's on the verge of laughing. Why is Cole's point so humorous? It's a valid one.

"District 12 tributes, Olive and Copper Brody, _siblings_"

"You've got to be kidding," Copper says, his mouth dropping.

"I want them as allies," I say immediately.

"Why?" Copper asks confusedly.

"So people will become attached to us. They'll see four siblings out there and feel pity and they'll want one of us to come out alive. Sponsors will like us because we're an item. It'll keep us alive," I say. He looks at me with a newfound respect. Now he knows that I'm not just a bloodbath tribute, I'm a wildcard. My intelligence might pay off in the arena. And if it doesn't there, then where will it? I'll be dead.

**District 2 Train Ride**

**Male- Hade Lépou (18) and Female- Adira Lépou (16)**

**Adira POV**

The Hunger Games is a family affair after all. Not really, but hey, it's kind of a Lépou thing. Both of my cousins Hade and Jonah sit with their eyes trained on the TV screen.

They have their own commentary for every tribute.

"Can you believe the District 1 tributes this year? What sorry excuses, the career pack just got smaller."

"That one right there'll be an easy kill," he says referring to the District 3 girl.

As District 4 flashes on the screen we pay extra close attention to it. These will likely be our allies.

"Whoa," Hade says.

"Heat wave!" I say.

They are one good looking pair. A super team in terms of looks. They'll get sponsors for sure.

"Make sure you make a career pack this year," says Jonah. "You'll want to be with those two."

"Yeah but what if I don't?" I say.

"Then you're a complete fool," says Hade with a devilish grin.

I rub the pearl on the necklace that Mom gave me. It was the necklace Sabina wore in her games and it was the pearl that my brother Carson got from his girlfriend and carried through his games. If only he had made it back to her. They could have both been victors.

District 5 doesn't look like too much competition. The girl runs to try and hug what looks to be her parents and for the slightest of moments, I envy her. Not getting reaped certainly, but being that close to her parents. My mom and I were never close, but I loved my dad very much. I only wish he took more time off from his big business to spend with me.

When District 11 comes up. Hade and Jonah start to guffaw.

"Do you hear her accent? What an idiot! I'll bet she goes in the bloodbath!" says Hade.

I slip out from the main car and move to my own. I meet our escort Moss Gayson in the hall.

"Hello dear!" she says.

"Hi," I say.

"I really admire you and your family," she says with a genuinity that shocks me.

"I do too," I say but then realizing what I said meant follow up with "not me, but my family of course."

"Oh but you are one of the family too! You are a Lépou through and through. I could tell you were one of the family as soon as you stepped on stage," she says with a smile.

"Thank you. I take that as a true compliment!" I say.

So maybe it's just Hade talking. But then again, how could I tell?


	19. Train Rides 3&4

**District 3 Train Ride**

**Male- Cord Blitz (16) and Female- Tamara Watson (14)**

**Cord POV**

I've gotten enough time to calm down just a little, but then we have to get on the train. I'm a nervous wreck. You wouldn't believe how incredibly techy the train is, and that's coming from someone from District 3: Technology. I can't stop shaking.

"Hey it's ok," says the girl, Tamara.

"I need something to calm me down. I really need something," I wrap my arms around myself and start to hunch over, then it hits me.

"Smile," I say.

"Why?" she asks. A devilish yet beautiful and angelic smile lights her face.

"You have the most beautiful smile. When the escort told you how pretty your names was and you smiled… I couldn't imagine being brave enough to do that," I say.

"Well then, when you see me smile, you'll know everything is all right. You can calm down and know that you're safe," she says.

"Thank you," I say.

Our mentor, Voltage Youganda walks in at that moment.

"Voltage, I wanted to talk with you about learning how to deactivate-" Tamara starts.

"Why so eager young one? You just now got on the train, I just now walked into the room and you are already asking me how to kill people. Already you're asking me how to feel like a monster, how to live dead, and already you're asking me for what you'll never want… to be a survivor!" Voltage is getting worked up and I can tell what he's said has shaken up Tamara a bit.

"It's ok Voltage. We won't survive, we're going to die anyways," I say.

"Not if I have a say in it," Tamara says under her breath.

Well now we've established our mentor is not really mentally sound, I'm scared out of my wits, and we have to go on live television to die in about a week. Yippee…

**District 4 Train Ride**

**Male- Marlin Syke (17) and Female- Quinta Rorlance (18)**

**Marlin POV**

Ever since we got on the train, Quinta has been a little wary of me. I don't exactly feel comfortable around her either, but I'm not going to say anything. At least I got a good looking district partner, with sponsors that'll be a real plus.

We're pretty much mandated by an unwritten law to team up along with the other careers. This year, although we won't have the tributes from one, we'll be a great pack. The boy and girl from two have to be good. I mean, if you have three victors in the family and have trained all of your life, it's pretty much a guarantee. The only thing I'm worried about is getting the Hade kid to submit to me. I will not be a follower, I have to rise to the top.

Quinta leans forward as she watches the reaping, her eyes intently focused on the screen. It's as if she's analyzing every tribute, imagining how she's going to kill them. But then again, so am I.

Our mentor, Lulu Marks walks in. "Congratulations Quinta and Marlin. I want to just start off by saying that I can't save either of you. One of you has to win, but they have to do it on their own. There's only so much I can do, and any winner has to be strong enough to pull out the win on their own," she says.

"I don't need your help anyways," I say to Lulu.

"Well I did win these games once," she says as she sits down. "Let me tell you, I know a thing or two about winning." She says it with a gleam in her eye. I remember then that she competed in what is said to be one of the toughest games thus far. She had to bring down her two remaining career allies in the finale, the males from Distrcits one and two.

"Oh yeah and how did it feel killing your allies?" I say with a sinister smile.

"I didn't feel. Not until the last cannon fired," she says quietly.

A long silence ensued. We watched the rest of the reapings that way until District 11 came along. "Is he a career?" I ask.

"Not a real one anyways," says Quinta.

"Ally with him. You're short two tributes in the pack and he could be useful if he did train," says Lulu.

"Is there anyone else that looks useful to you?" Quinta asks tentatively.

"I have some ideas, but I think the best thing is to go with your instinct. There are a lot of imposing male tributes in the later districts, but I wouldn't count the females out either. They look scrappy," she says.

After eating our meal, both Quinta and I head to our rooms.

"Why are you so closed up and uncomfortable around me?" I ask bluntly.

I wouldn't talk so straightforward to anyone, but something tells me this girl is the same way. She's blunt and honest about how she feels, if she feels.

"I just don't know who you are. I can't open myself up to someone that I don't know I can trust, and besides, you don't exactly seem right with yourself."

"How so?" I ask curiously.

"You seem to always want to be with people, to be in charge, the head of the group. But yet, you act as if you're alone, as if you're in your own world. I'd snap out of it before the games if I were you," she says.

"Thanks for the tip," I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and steps into her own room. I wonder how well we'll get along. Probably not well, we're too much alike. Just looking out for #1.


	20. Train Rides 5&6

**District 5 Train Ride**

**Male- Artemois Notaras (18) and Female- Lilliana Bure (16)**

**Lilliana POV**

Today I just can't stop crying, today I was torn from my parents, today I was sentenced to death. Things aren't exactly going my way.

When we board the train I am overwhelmed by all of the delicious looking food. I grab some at the nearest opportunity and start to stuff it in my mouth. Might as well make the most of this right? Back home I barely got to eat, which is why I am so skinny. My father lost his hand in an electrical fire and it has been hard for him to find work.

"Don't you have any manners at all? I mean really, because you look awful right now."

I look up, my mouth filled with food to see my district partner. I think his name is Art. Right now he's glaring at me with so much hate I can barely believe it. Doesn't he have any sympathy at all?

"I'm sorry" I say, embarrassed "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable! I just got sent into the Hunger Games and you're worried whether I'm comfortable or not?! Well let me tell you I'm uncomfortable! I'm uncomfortable with the fact that I'm going to die in less than two weeks! I'm uncomfortable with never seeing my family again! I'm uncomfortable with coming on a train with a pig!"

With that he storms out of the room. I start to cry a little bit. My mentor, Watt Gumpt leans over to me.

"It's ok. He's not upset with you, he's just upset with the system. They all are, but they all have different ways of showing it," he says.

I sniffle a little and then turn to Watt. "So, what lifesaving advice can you give me?" I smile a little because I'm not too serious. I think we both know that I don't have much of a chance of making it out of there.

"Don't die?" he says with a laugh.

"Haha very punny Watt. I'm just dying of laughter." I say it in a sarcastic, but not offensive way. Watt knew that cracking a joke, even if it was a bad joke, might just lighten the mood a little. We talk for a while and head to my room. If I have to go into the Hunger Games, I'm glad I have someone like Watt as my mentor.

**District 6 Train Rides**

**Male- Jono Morales (17) Female- Haze Carter (15)**

**Haze POV**

What was I thinking? If I don't make it back to my sisters how will they fend for themselves? I'm just frustrated. Frustrated that there even has to be a Hunger Games.

"Hi. You're Haze Carter right?" he says as he holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, we're district partners. Maybe we should, you know, shake hands or something," he says.

"We just did like an hour ago," I say bluntly.

"Oh, ok then.." he obviously felt very awkward. Well, I'm not exactly good with people.

Then our mentor, Apell Miss walks in with Marcus Hitch, our escort.

"Jono Morales and Haze Carter right?" asks Apell.

"C'mon really," I think "You both just heard my name under an hour ago and you have to ask?"

"Yeah I'm Jono, and she's definetly Haze" he says with a smile my way. Ok, maybe he's not so bad.

We turn on the reapings and Jono is instantly serious. He focuses on the televison as every new tribute comes into view. It's as if he's analyzing them and stacking his odds. For a while, I just stare at him, reading his expressions. The fear, the pity, or the anger that is displayed there.

It's hard to tell, but from the way he acts, he seems similar to me. He's similar to me in that we both are a little wary of one another. We have to be, because we have to determine who to trust.

I look at him for every reaction. I find that in some odd way, it is important to me. I watch his every move. I realize that our private joke and the smile was something strange and foreign to Jono. Judging by his actions towards our mentor and escort, he is cold and disinterested. But to me, he's different. He acts differently. Only time will tell why.


	21. Train Rides 7&8

_I want to apologize to everyone for the last chapter. I didn't like it when I published it and thought it was pretty sloppy. I was really surprised when you all didn't let me have it in the reviews, so thanks for that. _

**District 7 Train Ride**

**Male- Scotch Pine (15) and Female- Bouddica Rhannag (12)**

**Scotch POV**

The feeling I have as I get on the train is hard to describe. I'm nervous because I don't know if I'll ever see my family or best friend Jules again, but I feel good because I know I did what was right. Besides, I'm not completely helpless in these games. I mess around with axes all the time, there's not much else to do around my district. I also watched reruns of the games a lot to learn more about survival. But still, I didn't train for this like the careers did. I push that thought to the side as I take a seat by the window.

My family is waving at me, and I wave back. I see a lone woman standing near my family. If I remember correctly, that's the little girl's mother. I see the peacekeepers bringing the little girl, Bouddica I think, to the train. As they do, I see the woman put her face into her hands and start to cry. My mother looks over and then she catches my eye and she looks back at the woman. My mother walks over to her and embraces her. The woman's body is racked with sobs. At least they'll have each other.

As the train speeds away I turn to the little girl. "I'm sorry you had to get reaped. It's unfair and I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but if you ever need me, I'm here," I say.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask.

She shakes her head no.

"Then I'll be your big brother," I say.

The little girl looks up with tears streaking down her face. "Thank you," she says, barely audible.

I reach over and squeeze her hand. She smiles just a little through her tears.

"And I'll be here for both of you," says our mentor Maple Tolly.

"Shall we turn the reapings on?" asks Lavinia, our escort. She says it brusquely as if holding back tears.

"I'll just warn you that this is a rather odd mix," says Maple.

And it is an odd mix indeed. I was happy to find that there were no careers from 1. That should up our chances.

"Now remember, since there are no careers from District 1, the other careers are likely to be looking for other tributes to join their pack," Maple says.

I don't know what I think about that. I mean, if they wanted me, which I doubt, I would be considered one of the elite competitors. But what would happen when they didn't find me useful anymore?

**District 8 Train Rides**

**Male- Dax Griffon (13) Female- Mystic (16)**

**Dax POV**

"Really? The Hunger Games? This has to be a joke." That's what kept rolling through my mind. But joking wouldn't pull me through this time.

I slumped back into my seat and thought about the rest of my life which measured about, oh say two weeks or less. The girl sits across from me and all she does is stare at the floor. Then our mentor Satin Smith enters the car. She looks directly at Mystic and just stares at her as if finally realizing something, and then quickly looks away. "Strange," I think.

"Well, Dax, Mystic, I'm your mentor, Satin Smith. Umm… if you need anything just let one of the avoxes know. I'll be going to my room," she says as she starts to tear up.

"Even stranger," I think. Why does Mystic make Satin so emotional? Mystic seems just as puzzled as I am.

"Have you ever met her before?" I ask.

"No, I've never met her once in my life," she says confusedly.

And then our escort, Catty Mesia walks into the room and promptly snaps for the television. The reapings, this is going to be important.

"The careers look extra strong this year don't they?" I ask Mystic.

"Yeah… yeah they do," she says reluctantly.

I didn't mean to discourage her. "Well that'll make it even more of a victory when one of us wins," I say. She smiles back at me. Hope for things like that is all we have at a time like this.

I watch myself and Mystic at our own reaping. Mystic looks pretty confident as she volunteers for her friend. I just look like a scared little boy, a scared little boy who knows he's going to die.

After us, District 9 flashes on the screen. So far, a lot of the talk of a good looking team has been about District 4, but I would say District 9 could rival them any day, and the announcers seem to agree. Both are toned and tan and look extremely fit. Not only that but they look like fighters.

"They must have been lifting a lot of wheat bundles to get those muscles in District 9," I say.

Mystic just smiles.


	22. Train Rides 9&10

**District 9 Train Ride**

**Male- Zain Griffen (16) Female- Rya (18)**

**Zain POV**

I watch her intently. My first impressions are that she is feisty, protective, blunt, and sarcastic. She is quite a puzzle though. Because of those character traits, her real emotions are sometimes hard to read. It's as if she's a locked treasure chest and you need find the key to open her up.

As we watch every tribute get picked or volunteer, I can see the wheels turning in her head. She's analyzing the tributes and already is formulating a plan. She strikes me as very intelligent, but not book smart, survival smart. I not only watch to see her reaction, but because I find it hard to look away. She's very captivating.

After a time she looks over at me, and I quickly focus on the television, a bit embarrassed. When I look back over she is still looking at me, and then, we both decide to smile. I think I really like this girl.

After watching the reapings, we make our way to our rooms. I stop Rya in the hall, "Do you want to come with me to my room?" I ask on impulse.

"To do what?" she asks very skeptically.

"Just learn more about each other, get to know each other," I say. "I mean we're district partners and I know absolutely nothing about you."

"Do you need to know anything about someone when their death is inevitable in order to prevent your own? I don't think that talking will make that better," she says bluntly.

"Yeah, but it couldn't hurt," I say. She smiles, I smile.

"Ok," she says.

We go into my room. I sit at one end of the bed and she sits in a chair nearby. "So what do you think of the other tributes?" she asks.

"What do you think?" I ask. I say this because in all honesty, I didn't watch too much of the tributes, I mostly watched Rya.

"Well I think that the careers are going to be strong this year, even without the tributes from one. However, I think that the tributes from one have the best chance of anyone."

"Really?" I ask, "Why?"

"They seem like they will be very well liked, not the average district 1 tributes. People will like that a little brother volunteered to protect the older sister. They'll get sponsors for it. I think that it was all an act. They could easily both be careers and decided to pull that stunt to generate attention for themselves," she says.

"You really think that? Well how could they ensure the girl would get reaped?" I ask.

"Do you really think that those in charge of the reaping wouldn't bend if there was enough money involved? They're pretty loose there," she says matter of factly.

"Any other tributes you see as threats for sponsors?" I ask.

"Well obviously the team from four because of their appearance, but I think that we're just as good looking as they are," she says.

"Really? I mean, I understand what you're saying about yourself? But me?" I say.

"You're much better looking than you give yourself credit for," she says as she stares at the ground. Now she realizes what she's admitted to. I'm glad the feeling is mutual.

**District 10 Train Ride**

**Male- Ronan Ernest (17) Female- Linsey Rose (13)**

**Linsey POV**

My mind is reeling, not just reeling over that I've been reaped, but over what Daniel said. We've been best friends ever since we were young and have always been close. This sort of thing might have been rather predictable, but not to me. I didn't see it coming. Do I feel the same way about him?

I look at the boy who is my district partner, Ronan Ernest. He kind of scares me. I see a fire burning inside his eyes, one that if not watched over could spread to his heart. I guess I just don't know him, but anyone could see from a first look that he is rather imposing.

Our mentor and escort walk in together, Loger and Califican. They're both laughing.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" asks Ronan.

"Oh… dearie, don't you remember. I'm not in the games, you are," Califican says with a cruel smile.

I sniffle a little and Ronan sits back farther in his chair.

"We must turn on the reapings!" says Loger.

The tv appears and the reapings start. Loger and Califican comment on each tribute.

"Oh dear! The stylists will have a time working with that one!" Loger says.

When they see the little girl from seven, Califican says "She can't possibly last for very long. I say she's dead by the end of the bloodbath."

"Oh yes!" Loger agrees.

I turn to see Ronan's reaction to this. I see him gritting his teeth and contemplating doing what he's being tempted to do. "Don't do it," I think, "Be strong and don't fight."

He's battling himself and you can see it in his face. Finally, he just shakes his head and walks out. I follow him.

Once the door closes Ronan bursts out. "How can they say things like that? How can they live with themselves knowing that they escort kids to their death?" he asks with rage on his face.

I pause to think. "They don't live," I reply. "What you saw in there… that wasn't living. They're not truly living because they see so much, they're blinded by what they see. It affects them and rubs off. They don't know what else to do!" I say.

"Wow," he says, "I wasn't expecting you to say anything like that. That's pretty deep stuff for a thirteen year old."

"Neither was I," I say.

He chuckles a little and so do I. He looks at the ground and then looks down at me. "Linsey Rose, you and I may never get out of this alive, but we won't go down without a fight."

And there it is, that fire in his eyes. But this time, it's not scary, it's kindled in me as well.


	23. Train Rides 11&12

_There's a new poll on my sidebar, please vote in it! Also, please send me chariot outfit ideas. I'm not going to guarantee I'll use them, but please send them! Once again, I would like to remind you to pm me whenever you like. I love hearing what you think!_

**District 11 Train Ride**

**Male- Grundam Warbert (18) Female Janim Botan (18)**

**Janim POV**

Tat boy Grundam looks fierce. Twhen the peacekeepers come ta escort him to ta train he walks like he owns ta place, like he's ta one in charge, not em. I think twe's gonna be ta most diverse team District 11 has seen in 51 years. We both so different in looks and in ta way we act. Not only tat, but twe are both volunteers. How strange can it get?

When he gets in twe don't sit down. Our mentor and escort aren't here yet, so I guess twe hab some time ta get ta know one another.

"Howdy! Ma name's Janim," I say.

"Grundam," he says.

Something tells me I gonna be the talker for us both.

"Who came and visited ya?" I ask.

"Oh, just my mother, father, and little brother. They all knew I was going to volunteer," he says as he looks out the window.

"Well ma daddy had no idea I's gonna volunteer. He sure was as startled as I knew he'd be when he up and came to visit me. Didn't want me ta volunteer and I knew it. He thought I twas a plumb fool fo wanting ta enter ta games. He didn't even settle down twhen I told him I had trained a lot fo the games… hab ya trained Grundam?" I ask.

"Yes."

"How'd yo little brother feel about that?" I ask.

"He knew I had to do it, but he didn't want me to. This morning, he begged me not to volunteer, but I did anyways."

"Well I tink tat ya and I both know more tan most, tat a person's gotta do what they's gotta do. Are ya close to yo brother?" I ask.

He just nods his head affirmatively. He looks down.

"Twat's his name?"

"Gilles," he says and he looks at me for the first time. I get a good look at his face. I wonder where that scar's from.

"I know it may not make much sense to Gilles or anyone else fo tat matter, but ya did twat ya knew was right and I admire tat."

He just nods his head. He doesn't say thank you, he understands that I know what he's saying. To him, actions speak louder than words.

**District 12 Train Ride**

**Male- Copper Brody (12) Female- Olive Brody (17)**

**Copper POV**

"Why did you do it Olive? Now at best only one of us will come out alive!" I say.

Olive's volunteering made me mad. She could have been safe. We didn't both have to die. If only it hadn't been for that stupid, new escort's mistake.

"And one of us will… it's going to be you," she says.

"That's the most stupid and sentimental thing I've ever heard Olive!" I say shouting now.

"Oh really?" she says getting mad now, "Saving your life is stupid huh? Sacrificing myself for you is stupid is it? Do you really think this is what I wanted to do? To have both of us fighting to the death in the Hunger Games? What was I supposed to do? Let you just go off and die?"

"Yeah, something like that!" I say.

"I love you way to much… I could never let that happen."

"But you had your whole life ahead of you," I say.

"And so will you," she says.

"I'm sorry… we shouldn't fight… especially at a time like this." I say.

Olive gives me a hug. "It's ok. I know you had to get it out. I did too. Now we understand one another," she says.

"Allies?" she asks holding her hand out for me to shake.

"On one condition," I say, "Look out for each other, but also look out for ourselves. If I die, you have to do your best to win. No heroics."

"Ok," she says.

At that moment our new mentor, Haymitch Abernathy walks in.

"Look, I know this all wouldn't have happened if we had had a better escort, so this one has been uhhh… relieved of services, but, but don't worry, I'll be more than enough for you," he winks in Olive's direction.

Olive said that Haymitch had been a real flirt. He was always over-confident and arrogant. He never really applied himself in school, but if he had, the teachers said he'd be a genius.

We watch the reapings and comment on each tribute.

I think that if the boy from District 1 lived here, we could be good friends. He might be a nice ally, or perhaps the boy from District 8. I make a comment similar to what I was thinking.

"The Hunger games is not for making friends," says Haymitch, "and I would advise you not to do so."

He looks away. When he turns back I see him wipe what might be a tear from his eye. I remember that he had been close allies with one of the girls from our district. I guess he's had that first-hand experience.


	24. The Analyzation

**The Analyzation**

It had started fresh since last year. Everything was wiped clean. It had been the perfect time to eliminate President Hayes. He had been in control since the rebellion, and 50 years later it looked like another rebellion would start, but it didn't. It didn't start because I, Cornelius Snow became the savior when President Hayes unexpectedly died.

I had been growing increasingly popular. When you're not the one responsible for the dirty work, it's pretty easy to do.

Everything had to be wiped clean, the game makers, the Hunger Games show host, and even the president. Anyone associated with the 50th Hunger Games had to be rid of. It would only be a matter of time before my plans to eliminate everyone connected to Haymitch Abernathy, the victor of the games, would come into play.

Tonight I was to go on with Caeser Flickerman, the new show host I myself had appointed for the position. He was perfect for the job. He fit right in with the rest of the capitol citizens but still had enough brains to be able to work it the way it was meant to be played. We will be discussing the tributes and analyzing them. At this point, analyzations are worth almost nothing. We know so little about the tributes, but even in the games, we still do not know them. The capitol citizens may think they know their favorites, but they forget that it's a television show, it has a plot all it's own.

**The Interview**

I wipe my sweaty palms on my bright green pants. I feel so much riding on me to deliver in my first live appearance, my life in fact is riding on me. I know I can do it, it's just the not knowing what could happen that gets to me.

I hear the announcer booming out my name and I know, the show's on.

"Hello one and all! I am your new host Caeser Flickerman!" I give a laugh for extra effect. The people laugh right along with me and stomp their feet in appreciation.

"Tonight, I will be conversing with our beloved President Snow," I pause for the cheers, "and as you all know, we shall be discussing the tributes offered up this year! Shall we bring him out?" I ask with my arm thrust in the air.

"President Snow!" I boom.

He comes out waving and smiling, something he doesn't do unless the camera's rolling. I can't deny it, President Snow is a pretty good actor himself.

"Welcome President!" I say, "We're so happy to have you here!"

"I'm happy to be here."

"As I believe everyone is aware of, this analyzation is usually conducted with the head game maker. I understand that it was your personal wish to do this instead of head game maker Malka Nin. What was the reason behind that wish?" I ask.

"Well Ceaser, I feel that the people and I have had so little time to get to know one another due to the tragic turn of events. I thought, 'what better way for the people and I to get acquainted than through talking about Panem's favorite pastime… the Hunger Games!'" he says. The audience erupts.

"Right you are dear president!" I say.

"So I know we have a very interesting mix this year. 25% in fact are related and about 60% that have volunteered! I myself am very excited to hear your picks and I'm sure that everyone else is! Shall we get started folks?" I ask. It is followed by more cheers and applause.

"District 1, Caleb and Isis McKinney," I say.

"Well now, I think that it was a very honorable thing for Caleb to do in volunteering to protect his sister. That sort of thing is what the Hunger Games is all about, honor, glory, and loyalty. As I said, I do appreciate what Caleb has done and I think that he seems very tough for a twelve year old, but when we're being honest with ourselves, how much of a chance does someone so young have against an older tribute?" President Snow says.

"And what do you think of his sister, Isis?"

"Unfortunatley, to me, she looks to be a bloodbath tribute." The audience gasps. "She does not have the brawn or brute force to pull herself through, and who knows how long her brother will be alive to protect her," he says.

"I think it will be interesting to see what will happen as far as the career pack goes, with these two probably not in it," I say.

"Yes, yes, of course."

"Moving on now to District 2, Hade and Adira Lépou," I say.

"Well I think this is rather exciting, because the Lépou's have always been very fun tributes to watch. They're always ruthless and ready for the kill, stopping at nothing to achieve their goals. I think that their last name alone entitles them to be top picks as victors. However, we've never had this dilemma with them before, It will be very hard to choose a favorite," he says.

"And for those of you who didn't know, their mentor this year is also a member of the family, Hade's older brother, Jonah "The Spear" Lépou, victor of the 42nd games. Now for District 3, Cord Blitz and Tamara Watson!" I say.

"Well you can always expect District 3 to bring out techies, but that's not what I see in these two. I predict that they will both die early on, perhaps not in the bloodbath, but in that general area. The boy escpecially seems to be very frightened, and fear is not what we need from a victor," he says.

"Interesting thoughts… I guess only the games will tell who are the real competitors," I say.

"As they always do," says Snow.

"Yes… District 4, Marlin Syke and Quinta Rorlance," I say.

"Well I think that right away Quinta makes an impression," says Snow. The audience laughs and I laugh hard even though it wasn't all that funny.

"I'm not sure quite what to make of her yet. Is she a ditzy blonde hottie? Or is she a vengeful, ruthless career? Or both even," he says as he makes hand gestures as if to represent each scenario.

"I think one thing we do know is that this is one mega-hot team, am I right?" I say. I get whistles from the crowd and girly squeals.

"Now moving on to District 5, Artemois Notaras and Lilliana Bure."

"Well I don't know who or what the girl-"

"Lilliana" I say.

"Thank you. Lilliana, I don't know where she was running and it is a sign of weakness to be sure, the running that is," he says nodding. "I would say for the most part, these are the typical District 5 tributes, so it's really very hard to say where they could land."

"What about District 6, Jono Morales and Haze Carter?" I ask.

"Stereo-typical I'm afraid. Haze made a show of bravery in volunteering, however, this year that too is stereo-typical."

"Yes, there are a lot of volunteers this year aren't there?" I say.

"Oh yes there are, and if Haze is going to separate herself from the others, she's going to need to do it herself," says Snow.

"Yes. District 7, Scotch Pine and Boudicca Rhannag," I say.

"The little girl is the picture of childhood and health, she just looks so youthful, and I don't know that that will be to her benefit. Scotch separates himself from the other volunteers with a quote about bravery. That's the kind of person we're looking for as a victor." he says.

"Next up, District 8, Dax Griffon and Mystic Justmystic," I say. I knew that wasn't her name, but the producers told me she must have a last name and that would have to be it, even if it really wasn't.

"Well, I think the girl may, but mark my words, may, make it past the bloodbath, but Dax… I don't think we can say the same for him. There's not too much more to be said for District 8." he says.

"And District 9, Zain Griffen and Rya Jonet," I say.

"I think this is quite the year for District 9. They are not following suit with the regular tributes, but rather look extremely attractive. It's rather hard to believe that the boy is two years younger than his female counter part. He does not even look very much like a teenager, much less 16! And I think they can rival District 4 in beauty, but a beauty of a different kind. I also think that this district is not just a sponsor magnet, but they can be lethal with strength," he says.

"Interesting thoughts, very interesting, and now, District 10, Ronan Ernest and Linsey Rose," I say

"Well, the girl looks harmless enough, the boy looks rather strong, but not strong enough to win," he says.

He's skirting around this district and I know why. I too can see the rebellious look in Ronan's eyes.

"Yes, yes, and now District 11, Janim Botan and Wulfric Harding," I say.

"Now this is very abnormal, two tributes that seem to have trained as careers from District 11 of all places! However, I think that Grundam is far superior to Janim. Janim strikes me as a very unintelligent girl, but that may just be the way of District 11," he says.

That was really quite a pointed insult that was not really deserved, but I follow up with a comment on her accent that makes the audience burst out in laughter. The show must go on.

"District 12, Olive and Copper Brody. Am I the only one or does anyone else find it ironic that the beginning and ending districts have volunteering siblings? It's as if it's closing out the districts I think," I say. Some seem to agree with me.

"Well this is something that we will most certainly never see again, a sister volunteering to protect a brother. This looks like the stronger of the two sibling pairs. I think that these tributes both have great potential," he says.

"Yes, yes! Thank you for your thoughts dear President! May the odds be ever in your favor!" I shout.


	25. The Arrival

**The Arrival**

**District 7 Female: Bouddica Rhannag POV**

I slept fitfully last night and couldn't stop thinking about my mum. I had a bad dream and woke up crying and that's when I went to Scotch's room. He was comforting and assertive, just like my mum would have been. We talked about our families back home and he told me about his brothers and sister. He's very lucky because he has both a mum and a dad.

He let me fall asleep in his bed and he laid on the floor so he could be nearby in case I had another dream. I really love my big brother and I'm so sad that we will only know each other for a short time. A tear slides down my face as I look out the window of the train. I quickly brush the tear to the side and take a big sigh.

"Hey there little butterfly," says Scotch as he sits down at the breakfast table. Butterfly is the nickname he made for me because he said that I remind him so much of a butterfly and even had the hairpiece at the reapings for it. "Small, pretty, and nimble," he said.

Our mentor Maple walks in and sits down as well. "I've just heard that we're only a few minutes to the train station," she says. "You're both going to need to be playing the likeable tribute angle so make sure to make a positive impression as soon as the train pulls in. The people you see out there may be your future sponsors, so impress them."

The scenery quickly starts to change from empty wasteland to tall, impressive looking buildings. "Scotch, come look at this!" I say excitedly.

Scotch comes over to the window seat where I am sitting and leans close to the window. "Wow! I've never seen anything like it!" he exclaims.

"Isn't my homeland beautiful children? Aren't you glad that we all get to spend time here together?" Asks Lavinia.

"Oh yes Lavinia," I say as I look back at her, "I wish you could give us tour around the city." For a capitol escort, Lavinia's not so bad. She sees the games as what they really are and genuinely seems to care about us. We're very lucky to have such a kind mentor and escort.

I had thought about the capitol before, but I had never dreamed it would be so…massive. Everything is on a larger than life scale.

The train starts to slow as we chug into the station. And then I see them… the people, but they don't look like people. They, just like the capitol, are larger than life. They are all clamoring to get to see us at the window, and at first, I am scared. But then Maple says, "Remember, be likeable!"

As if on cue, I start to wave and smile. The show is on, the camera's are rolling. Game on Capitol!

**District 6 Male- Jono Morales POV**

The train finally slows to a stop and instead of the roar of the train, I hear the roar of the anxious capitolians. They hope to get a glimpse of the new tributes and perhaps, if they're lucky, rub shoulders with this year's victor. I don't know what to do with myself. It's not that I'm scared, I'm just really, really nervous. My palms start to sweat and I start to shake a little.

Apell, our escort, opens the door for us and Haze and I walk out and are immediately hit by the mob of people. It doesn't get physically harmful, but the crowd is very oppressive, trying to grab hold of us and shouting. The display is shameful at best. A controlled anger boils up inside of me. This is the anger I've lived with ever since the underground group. This is the cynicism, the selfishness, and the cold disinterestedness that I have harbored for years. I feel it inside me.

With those feelings swirling around I glance around, nose high. I give glares where glares are needed. I look bored and annoyed to all who see me. It's because I am. I thought I would have to hide who I am with these spectators, but I guess they bring the real me out. Who cares what they think? I know I'll be too dead to care.

As we are nearing the car that will take us to the remake center, the screams lessen. "Amazing work Jono!" says Marcus. "I think we now know what angle you'll be playing."

"I thought they hated me," I said.

"Maybe they did, but every show needs the selfish and heartless character. Every Hunger Games needs a selfish and heartless tribute…this year, that's you," he says.

At least we're being honest about this. At least everyone feels free to admit that I am the way I am and isn't lying about it. This is the way I am, and if one good thing, saving my life, could come out of it, then so be it.

I turn to look at Haze, my district partner. She looks a little shell shocked and confused, not scared, but confused. I am suddenly rushed with other feelings of caring and pity. I put my arm around her shoulder and she looks up at me questioningly. "Whoa, I could have fallen there!" I say as I pretend to stumble. I feel awkward about putting my arm around her. "I don't care about her," I think, "I'm number one."

**District 1 Male- Caleb McKinney**

We are lead, once again, by peacekeepers into the remake center. The building is as gleaming white as the peacekeeper's uniforms. And once we get inside, it's not much different. The whole building gives the impression of immaculate cleanliness.

I am lead into a large room and Isis is lead into another. We give each other a look that says goodbye. Two avoxes come and start to unbutton my shirt and take off my shoes. At first I resist, but then I understand what they're doing. More people in white come in as the avoxes undress me. They lead me over to a place I think is called a shower, where I am scrubbed down and cleaned up.

You would think that washing all of the uncleanliness off would feel refreshing and comforting, but instead it feels uncomfortable and rough. The prep team that is cleaning me up is not very careful at all and I wonder what Isis's team is like.

My team is composed of an older male and a young female. The man has silvery hair with flecks of purple. His skin is a baked brown color, which is probably from all of the dying it has gone through. The woman has bright green waist-length hair. Lining her eyebrows are iridescent pearls.

They shape my eyebrows, clean beneath my nails, which have become very gritty. My teeth are the same way and they apply some solution that whitens them. They look me over…which makes me about as uncomfortable as I have been this whole time. "Let's send for the stylist," says the young one.

"What wonders we have worked!" says the old one.

After they head out in search of my, thus far, nameless stylist, I get down from the table I was laying on to look in the mirror. I look like a much healthier version of myself, but I don't look any happier.

**District 4 Male- Marlin Syke POV**

I look in the mirror at myself. I have to admit that the prep team did a pretty good job of improving me. I look clean, polished, and to the peak of human ability. I think of how superior I will look to all of the other male tributes, towering over them. That includes that boy from two.

"Well, handsome man," says an extremely made over woman who I'm assuming is my stylist. "Oh, you've given me so much to work with… so much," she says as she grabs my muscle and pinches it. I look down at her and wink. She gives a little giggle. "Oh my!"

"After seeing well… the quality of the tributes that we were getting this year, Maks and I came up with a diddy of outfits for you and the girl to wear," she says. I wonder if diddy is even a word, and if so, what does it mean?

"Ta-da!" she shouts as she holds out… a black speedo?

"Is there anything more?" I ask.

"Oh no dear!" she says with a laugh. "You see, we decided to go with a swimming theme this year including risqué bathing suits!"

"Including? That's all there is!" I say. All there is is a little speedo to cover up my 7 foot muscular frame.

"What were you thinking?!" I scream.

"Dear… think clearly now," she says cowering back, "With looks such as the ones you and your district partner possess, you will certainly attract sponsors… and how do I say this…the less clothing… the better," she says.

I can live with that. Anything that can give me a leg up in the games, anything I can sacrifice for the win, I'll do it.


	26. The Grand Tribute Parade

**The Grand Tribute Parade**

**Haymitch Abernathy POV**

Was it just last year that I and 47 other kids were in this very parade? I remember that it was rather crowded in the chariot and I almost fell off… twice. The parade wasn't meant for that many tributes, and neither was the games. I push that though to the side and saunter over to Laurel Barley the district 9 mentor. I've been hitting on her for a while and she doesn't seem to mind, but she doesn't encourage it either.

"Miss me?" I whisper into her ear.

"Why Haymitch Abernathy! So good to see you! And how is District 12?" asks Laurel.

"As it always has been… I assume this seat is for me?" I ask.

Laurel laughs and says "Well if you want it, it's not taken."

I settle down and we chit chat as the other victors start to arrive. It's nice to see them…. well some of them anyways.

The crowd grows wild as soon as the first chariot is let out, it's the brother and sister from 1 of course, already capitol favorites. The capitolians have cast aside the fact that they aren't the usual careers and have embraced them. There's something murky about all of that.

I see that this year the stylists have gone for a classy look. Both the girl and the boy are bedecked in purple, the royal and richest color. That was very clever symbolism by the stylists, but District 1 always has the best. The boys purple suit is covered in sequins and he wears a tall matching top hat and wears a monocle on his eye. He carries a purple staff as a means of showing superiority and power. The girl has a long evening gown with diamonds strung in her done up hair. They are both smiling and waving with their free hand, the other hand is occupied by holding the hand of the other sibling. They bring a touching display and the crowd eats it up.

The next chariot comes into view and the crowd bursts out once again. The Lépou's have always been favorites with the capitol, so I think that it gives these tributes a big advantage. Both the boy and the girl are scantily clad in peacekeeper outfits. The girl's peacekeeper outfit consists of a bandeau and short shorts. The boys has no top but he wears full length bottoms. They resemble peacekeeper outfits… or at least parts of them. Both the boy and girl wear the customary peacekeeper weapon at their hip. They make a rugged looking pair, both with their shares of scars and the girl sporting a not unattractive birthmark on her face. They both look very intimidating, not even giving a glance to the crowd that is screaming their name.

The pair from three have uncharacteristically good outfits this year. They are both wearing skin tight black body suits that leave their faces exposed. The suits are patterned by what looks to be colorful wiring that flashes neon light in the appropriate places. The girl smiles and waves to the crowd, and the boy does the same. His smile looks painted on and he keeps looking over at his partner. He's definitely nervous. The girl could be nervous too with all of the twitching she's doing, but you wouldn't be able to tell it by the look on her face.

Next comes the District 4 pair. No wonder the crowd is cheering so loudly. The girl only has on a tiny bikini and the boy only a speedo. Both are black which I'm sure is supposed to represent the sexiness that the getups are trying to bring. The girl blows kisses and the boy winks when the camera's on him and at other times raises his fist in the air to get the crowd going. Their stylists knew exactly what they were doing, they have to be guaranteed a ton of sponsors.

The next pair of tributes looks hysterical in their light bulb costumes. Both the boy and the girl are incased in see-through plastic with a gold bodysuit underneath to represent light. The boy and girl both wear a silver curly q crown that I'm sure is meant to be the wires at the top of the light bulb. Both the boy and the girl make no impression with the usual waves and smiles.

District 6 is even more laughable, the boy and the girl are dressed as matching headlights. The crowd gasps as the too-bright light comes down the track. People turn away and cover their eyes. About halfway down the track the lights are dimmed. You can now see that the boy is staring straight ahead and has an angry look on his face. The girl doesn't quite know what to do with herself, waving sometimes, looking at her district partner at others, and then looking around at no one in particular. I start laughing at the silliness of it all. But then I see their mentor Apell Miss, as a tear slips down her face. I know she wanted more for her tributes and I feel ashamed with myself.

District seven as usual goes with the woodland theme, but this year, not as trees. The little girl wears an origami looking weaved dress of natural colors. She also sports the same wooden crown her partner has. Her partner wears leaf covered pants and shirt. He carries an axe at his side. It was definitely an intentional thing that the girl doesn't carry a weapon because it makes the boy look like her protector. The girl waves enthusiastically and smiles and the boy waves and smiles as well. As they are passing us the girl taps the boy's shoulder and points and then they both wave and smile genuinely. I look down the row and see that they've recognized their mentor Hazel. She's a nice lady.

As the next chariot comes down the track a reverent hush comes on the parts of the arena it passes and then erupts into cheers. What could it be to make the capitolians so reverent? The girl wears a strapless dress that is tight through the core and flares out at the legs and reaches mid thighs. The dress is sky blue with a large red heart on it. Below the heart there stand two tributes on a stage and multitudes of people looking up at them. The boy wore dress pants and a waist coat and embroidered on it is the skyline of District 8. For a tribute outfit it is very moving and honoring to District 8. It makes it even more beautiful knowing that these outfits did in fact, originate from that district. The boy and the girl both stand with pride, but I think the reminder of home did a lot for the little boy as he is carrying himself squarely and standing tall.

The District 9 chariot swings into view with ample applause. "Oh gosh no!" squeals Laurel.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh dear, do you not notice it? Rya cut her lovely hair! It was so beautiful!" she says.

I look to see and sure enough, the girl has newly chopped hair. "Oh yes I see… but you don't have anything to worry about Laurel, she looks just as stunning as you do," I say. Laurel giggles and smiles.

I really do mean it. The girl and boy look amazing. The girl wears a bandeau and shorts made out of grain. The lack of clothing in her stomach area is obviously to show off the toned abs she has there. She has grain extensions in her hair that accentuate its copper color. She wears a grain bracelet around her tricep area that shows off the muscle there. She wears tall, copper heels that match her hair color perfectly. The boy only wears pants in the same grain pattern. He gets some hoots and hollers for his shirtlessness because whatever the stylists did made his chest and abs shine in the light and he looks as good as his district partner who is also as tan. He towers over her and they both look powerful, strong, and beautiful. They carry scythes and are pulled by copper colored horses. They are really embracing their district.

The boy and the girl hold hands and look sometimes at the crowd and sometimes at one another, but always looking the part. "You're tributes are very impressive this year Laurel, if you ever need any help with them… you know… from me… you can just let me know," I say overconfidently. Secretly I am envious.

The chariot from ten comes into view. There's nothing too special about them. The boy is wearing a blue shepherd outfit and the girl is wearing a pink one. They both carry gnarled wooden canes. The boy and the girl both wave, but smiles are absent from their faces. "Like I say… bloodbath tributes again!" says the district 10 mentor with a laugh. Califican is possibly the worst mentor ever and I have only known her for a little while. Her tributes have had the worst record of any mentor out there and she shows total contempt for all of them.

"Just shut up Califican!" I say, "Have some respect."

Her face flushes and she looks ready to respond, but decides against it.

The boy and girl from 11 are probably the worst. The boy is dressed as a bright red apple with a leaf top hat and the girl is dressed as a round orange with a stem crown. "C'mon really? I get two 18 year old volunteers and you give me this?" screams Chaff. He goes on to start cursing and some peacekeepers come to take him to a quiet place where he can calm down. No doubt he's been drinking again.

Finally Copper and Olive come into view. I am a little relieved and yet a little disappointed at the same time. It's the usual… just coal miners. Forgettable and typical. Just great. They do make the most of it and try to make an impression, but with the unusually good parade his year, it's hard to make up for… being the last ones.

"Don't doubt your tributes Haymitch," says Laurel, "It's a good thing to be mediocre, it doesn't make you a target."

I can only hope that's the truth.


	27. Training Day 1 (Part 1)

_I have had a poll up for favorite chariot outfits, please be sure to vote! I will be putting up another poll soon, so keep your eye out!_

_This chapter features the first bolded question for sponsorship points. It's at the end of the chapter. If you want to answer it you can pm it or put it in your review._

**Training Day 1 (Part 1)**

**Hade Lépou D2M POV**

"You will all be tested in the games, be it by the natural elements or your fellow tributes… prepare accordingly," the head trainer says with a smile.

I look around at the other tributes with a smirk on my face. Only a few of them look like competition. District 1 is a disgrace and with my eyes I seek out District 4. The boy looks just as imposing as he did on television and from a distance at the parade. My eyebrows arch as I see the girl. "Not bad," I think as I take her appearance in. Adira stands next to me and I assume she is also evaluating the competition.

"You are free to go to your chosen stations."

I head over to the swords station and the girl from 11 follows me. I easily complete the fight, but I stick around to watch the girl. "Stiff competition huh?" the boy from 4 says from behind me.

"Oh yeah, real stiff," I say with a dry chuckle. I slap his hand in a handshake. "Marlin Syke," he says. "Hade Lépou."

"We need to watch out for other allies," I say.

"What makes you think we need other allies?" he says.

"Because I know what I'm talking about," I says.

"Oh so you think you're in charge? You think that's how it's gonna go? Then back off 2," he says as he shoves me.

"Oh I know that's how it's gonna go four, I'm gonna be the one left standing when the trumpet sounds and your gonna be back in a coffin in your stinkin district!" I shout with my fist raised.

I start to throw the punch but then feel a hard, calloused hand stop it. "Don't be an idiot Hade! And you too four, you both should know better!" Adira glares at us both.

The whole gym is staring at us. Everyone wants to see what we'll do.

"Just watch your step four," I say.

"Watch your back 2," says Marlin.

I didn't think we'd get into a fight that fast.

**Grundam Warbert D11M POV**

It was hard to imagine allying with those two, but that's what Chaff had advised. I'm supposed to impress everyone so that they won't think I'm a fake and so that they know I'm a force. The best way to do that is allying with the careers, but something tells me that it's not a good idea. But I guess it's best to take the advice of someone who actually won this thing once.

I move over to the throwing weights. This is an area I excel in and I want it to show. The boy from 8 is there, which is a stupid move on his part. He's only 13 and he thinks that he can try one of these? The only thing he's going to do for himself is look weaker than he already does, and they're always watching.

"Hey kid," I say.

"Yeah?" he looks up from trying to lift the weight. His face is beet red.

"I would suggest something a little more… your size, like knives," I say.

"Something just as deadly as I am," he says with a dry laugh.

"Something like that," I say with a slight smile.

I watch the boy head over to the knives and a thought flies to my head. Gilles. This might be Gilles some year. It could have been that boy that I saved this year… oh what was his name? I can't remember, but I decide that I need to re-watch the reapings to remember.

I give sigh and then heft the weight. It's the third heaviest one they have. I glance over in the general area of the careers. They're all standing together talking, not even bothering to train. I throw the weight with a bang that resounds throughout the gym. They look up as does everyone else, but then resume their talking. I follow my plan and pick up the second heaviest. This one I heave up and sling with an even louder bang than the first. I have their attention now. The final one. I lift it up slowly and in a controlled motion, I fling it as hard as I can and it make it even farther than the previous attempts.

I look over to catch their reaction. They're all smiling, but their smiles make me uncomfortable. I don't smile back, I just look down and step away.

**Tamara Watson D3F POV**

I throw my last knife at the dummy and once again, it clatters to the floor. I see that the boy from 8 seems to be having the same luck. "One more time," I say to the trainer.

I look over and see the boy from 9. He's actually very good for being from an outer district. He looks like he'd have the strength to do other things as well. I wonder what those things are.

"Dear Lord Jesus, please help me as I do this. Give me the strength and aim of the boy from 9. Just help me to improve God. Whatever is your will, I will always accept. In your Son's holy and precious name, Amen."

"Girl, you wanted a knife?" says the trainer as I open my eyes.

"Yes, thank you," I say.

I throw it with all of my might. It actually sticks into the dummy but only in the ankle area. At least that's an improvement!

"Thank you Lord Jesus!" I pray.

I head over to the survival stations, fire making specifically. I see that the girl from five is doing the same.

"Hi," I say, "I'm Tamara Watson, District 3."

"Lilliana Bure, District 5," she says. She smiles shyly and pulls her hair back behind her ear as she leans down again.

"We're in the same boat," I say.

"In what way?" she asks.

"Well I guess we don't have very much reason for fire-making in 5 or 3," I say with a smile.

"No, you're right. I guess not," she says. She immediately goes back to making her fire.

**Haze Carter D6F POV**

I run through the ropes course quickly and agiley, with no problem at all. I guess all of those years of stealing are somewhat of an asset. Next, I head over to the climbing wall where I see Jono, my district partner, struggling. You might think that he would be, but he's not bad at weapons at all, considering which district we come from. He is strong in short range weaponry. I've been observing him all day. But this definitely isn't his strength.

There are no harnesses or ropes to hold us up, but there is a trampoline below to catch us if we fall. I easily catch up to Jono halfway through the wall. He's gritting his teeth and trying to pull himself up to the next rock. "Oh… hey Haze," he says grudgingly.

"Hey yourself," I say.

I pass him quickly and make it the top just as fast. I sit down on the ledge that is the top of the wall and look down over all of the tributes. Districts 1, 5, and 12 are all at the survival stations, but everyone has decided to work in agility or weaponry. The boy from 2 is practicing with swords again, as is the girl from 4, but she uses a short sword. The girl from 2 is working in archery, but she seems to be pretty versatile as far as ranged weapons go. The boy from four is lifting very heavy weights. He must just be trying to show off because there's no way that lifting some weights are going to help him before the games. But then again, how is 3 days of training going to help any of us in comparison to a lifetime of training?

I start to climb down and as I do I meet Jono again. He's getting red in the face and is shaking as he reaches for the next rock. Something tells me to talk to him. "Just one rock at a time, and one foot after another," I say. He looks over at me. "How can you be so good at this?" he asks.

"How can you be so good at weapons District 6?" I ask. He laughs.

"Call it luck," he says.

"That's skill, not luck," I say.

"Thanks," he says. His voice catches as he says this and I see the exertion on his face.

"Why don't you show me how to handle those weapons?" I ask. I know his pride needs an excuse for him to let go of the rocks he holds so tightly and fall back into the tramp.

"Well why didn't you ask before?" he says with a smile playing on his lips. We both know that this is an excuse to quit.

**Who do you think currently, is the most likely victor?**


	28. Training Day 1 (Part 2)

_Sorry it took me a little longer to update this time. Be sure to check out the new poll on my profile. Please also check out DauntlessinDistrict9's new SYOT. She had to drop her old one because people were abandoning it. I don't know why, because he/she is an amazing writer! This new one is guaranteed to be completed. I myself will be submitting a tribute and would love to have yours go through the games with mine. May the odds be ever in your favor!_

**Training Day 1 (Part 2)**

**Olive Brody D12F**

Copper and I look over the list of herbs and plants that has been given and try to memorize them. I know a lot about these kind of things in District 12, but not too many of these look familiar. Copper struggles even more than I do.

I see the District 1 pair heading in our direction. Something tells me that they're coming for us, not the station. They pull up seats across from us at the table and pick up matching worksheets. Copper and I continue on in silence. I look up and catch the older girl looking at Copper, and then she looks at me.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced, my name Isis McKinney and my brother's name is Caleb," she says.

"Pleased to meet you," I say curtly.

"This is my sister Olive and I'm Caleb," I hear Copper say.

I hear a knife whistle behind me, and then another, and then another, all sinking into the dummies. I turn around and hear everyone else at our table do the same. I see the District 9 girl, Rya, I think her name is. Her district partner is very good, but she's even better. I think she notices people looking at her and it brings a smile to her face. She nods to her district partner and he smiles too.

"They're rather friendly to one another for only having met," Copper says.

"Feelings are a very dangerous thing in the games," she says.

"So my mentor tells us," I say.

"Our mentor tells us that you both would be great allies," says the boy, Caleb.

The older sister looks over at her brother and bristles a little. I can tell she wanted to bring it up in a more casual and much less complimentary way.

"It sounds good to me…" says Copper, "How about you Olive?" I say.

"Yes, maybe that would be smart," I say.

Smart for me maybe. Smart because it's fake, like everything else. Maybe not the alliance itself, but it will be alive and thrive only as long as it has to in order to do the same for Copper and I. Just long enough for me to take advantage of any skills they may have and to utilize their abilities before I stab them in the back.

**Cord Blitz D3M POV**

It's lunchtime and it's amazing. Delicacies that we never would have dreamed of back in District 3, line the tables. I fill up my plate and take a seat near the boy from 5.

I glance around, perhaps to gain some foresight as to impending alliances. The boys and girls from 1 and 12 all sit together. The boys are chatting away and seem to have hit it off, but the girls on the other hand are somewhat cold to one another. The career alliance of course sits together. I suspect that they will be adding more to their group any time now. Tamara is still at the refreshment table and seems to be talking to the girl from 10. The boy and girl from 9 are sitting off on their own and seem to be having a great old time. I can see they are in the middle of a very lively discussion. The boy and girl from six sit together as well, but don't talk a whole lot. The pair from seven are joking around by the refreshments table and seem perfectly at ease. And then I hear the loud scrape of a chair being pulled up to our table.

I turn to look and see the girl from 11 grinning back at me. I manage a half-smile and go back to eating.

"So's twhat ah y'all tinkin bout ta trainin tus fah?" she asks.

"Honestly, I don't give a crap about this stupid thing. What good is it going to do any of us?" says the boy from 5.

"Apparently, a lot of good for you. I've seen you use a sword, don't pretend as though you know nothing," I say.

"I had a swordsmanship book back in my district… my father gave it to me," he mumbled.

"An ya District 3. I'm sure ya got skill wit tem electro thingamabobs. Tat's gotta count for something," says the District 11 girl.

"Well… I" I start to contradict.

"Me too…" says the boy from 5, "That is… good with electronics." He looks at me as he says this.

"Twell then ya both got something in common. Ya both seem like ta smart type… and maybe ya need some friends. I'm pretty good at makin friends so when I saws ya two here at ta table I says to maself 'Lordy looks like tey need some talkin an some friends'. An ten I says to maself 'Honey, ya need allies an they need a friend… so ain't it a perfect fit?'"

I can't believe how serious she is about this. She's going into the Hunger Games and she wants to be friends?

"So twhat ya say? Allies?" she asks.

This girl and boy could be very useful. I think of how lucky I am because they don't realize that I have no skills what so ever. If I have both of them, I have protection, as long as the boy from 5 doesn't get riled, I know I can trust the 11 girl.

"I'm in," I say readily.

"Fine," says Art as he gives a bored sigh. He's trying to be nonchalant, but I can see a lot of thought went into it. This could get interesting.

**Linsey Rose D10F POV**

"I love you and I want you to win! I know you can do it!" Daniel's words echo in my head as I struggle to form a trap. "If only he could see me now," I think, "maybe then he wouldn't be so confident."

I picture Daniel's face, so familiar to me. I know every crease and line and the dimples that show when he smiles. He's been my best friend forever, but was he more than that when I didn't even realize? I know that we're both young, but so were my parents. My mother and father started dating at fourteen and got married after their last reaping. If only my dad were still alive, then we would have enough for all of those little mouths back home. I remember each and every one, Jaimy, Luke, Yasmin, Daisy, and little Zain. How I long to hear him giggle again and know that I am safe, back home.

I am snapped back to reality when the girl from 12 comes to the station. She quickly and deftly makes a trap and sets it. It springs up with a lethal force. A little smile plays on her face and I can tell this is familiar territory for her. "N-n-nice trap," I say, stuttering.

"Thanks," she says. She continues on her way and I find myself wishing she had stayed to help me, and maybe even become allies. But who am I kidding? Who would want a 13 year old ally? Ecspecially one as weak as me?

**Quinta Rorlance D4F POV**

I fling one of my spears into the dummy and hit the center. Of course I trained for the games with common weapons, but first-hand experience does help. Mine was spearing fish with my brothers on our fishing boat.

The girl from 11 comes over. She hits the target, but not in the center. I sneer at her. She laughs and says "I guess I could do a little betta than tat!" She hurls it and sends it straight through the dummies heart. "Good enough?" she asks with an oblivious smile on her face.

I just shake my head and walk away. I go over to the District 2 girl, Adira, who's practicing knives. "Isn't that District 11 girl such a joke? I mean really how idiotic can you get?" I ask.

"Well she may not be the brightest bulb, but she sure does know her way around the weapons, the spear in particular," she says. There was much more under that statement. Adira knows that the spear is one of my chosen weapons. She was trying to hit a vein. I won't give her the satisfaction.

"Perhaps. What do you think of the guys this year around?" I ask.

"Just in general? Or in the alliance?" she asks.

"Oh, just in general," I say nonchalantly.

"The boy from your district, and the boy from 9 are the hottest I guess. But I'm more partial to the guy from 9," she says.

"I guess that girl Rya has him covered," I say as I glance in their general direction.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You know, they wouldn't be bad allies," I say.

She contemplates it and says "I agree, but we definitely have to discuss it with Marlin and Hade."

"Oh yes, for sure," I say.

The gong sounds and a voice comes over the loud speaker. "Training time is up. Leave your stations and proceed to the exit."

All of the official careers, myself, Adira, Hade, and Marlin push our way to get into the first elevator all together.

We quickly discuss our options for additional alliances. Adira and I bring up the girl and boy from 9 and it's well received. "I was thinking of them myself," says Hade.

"So we're thinking as of right now, the girl and boy from 9 and the boy from 11?" asks Marlin.

"What about the girl from 11?' asks Adira.

Everyone, including myself, bursts out laughing. "Really Adira? Is that what you're thinking? Maybe we should include the boy from 8 and the girl from 10 while we're at it. Give me a break!" says Hade.


	29. Training Day 2 (Part 1)

_I hope you all don't mind the little reference I put in here. Once again, I couldn't resist! A new poll will be up later today, so be sure to check it out!_

**Training Day 2 (Part 1)**

**Zain Griffen D9M POV**

I playfully shove Rya as we get off the elevator, she laughs and shoves back. We're a little late today because we stayed up late talking and accidentally slept in. Laurel woke us up in the morning and tried to act angry, but she couldn't cover up the smile. I guess she's glad that this year's tributes aren't depressed, but are taking the games in stride. But if only we hadn't both been chosen, maybe we could have had a life together back in District 9. But maybe I never would have met her…and we need to savor the days we have.

As I laugh at something Rya said, I see the career group and the District 11 boy coming at us with a force. I grab Rya's arm tightly out of instinct. She looks over at me questioningly and then looks straight ahead.

"Hey District 9's" says Hade.

"Yeah, both of you," says Marlin.

"Well that was implied," says Rya. Stupid District 4.

"What do you want?" I snarl.

"We were watching you two yesterday as we were on the lookout for… unconventional allies," Quinta says looking down her nose.

"You met our standards and we want you to become a part of our alliance," says Hade.

"Surpassed the standard," mumbles Adira as she bounces on the balls of her feet and glances around at nothing in particular. Hade glares at her and I think I see her smile just a little.

"So, are you in?" asks Marlin.

Rya seems ready to say yes, but I say "We'll have to talk it over."

"Well don't take too long 9, this isn't an open door offer," says Marlin.

"Understood," I say as I arch my eyebrow.

The careers and the District 11 boy who remained silent and must now be part of the alliance, walk away casually. "Are you out of your mind? Why would you say maybe to a career alliance? This is an amazing opportunity!" says Rya.

"I just don't like it. It gives me a bad feeling," I say.

"But don't you think we could be a force in the arena? I mean, it's technically all of the best tributes in one alliance. We would be unstoppable," says Rya.

"But what about the two career boys? They clearly don't like each other, and probably the only reason they're together is because they have career pride. That alliance isn't going to last forever and neither is the peace between them. We could be in the most dangerous spot if it all boils down," I say.

"Please," she says pleadingly as she looks up at me, "for me?"

I sigh deeply and look down at her. "Fine."

"Yes!" she squeals and gives me a hug. She actually breaks out of her maturity for once, and I like it.

**Lilliana Bure D5F POV**

I glance around from the knot tying station. People seem to have found friends. It's shocking to me because there is no defensive mentality. Many of these people seem ready to let their guard down just like that. How can you do that? How can you do that when you know that you could be killed by one of the very people you're growing to trust? All I want to do is stay away. I don't want to kill people I care about. I don't want there to be any obligations or ties to any certain person… none.

Art seems to have found allies. It's a strange group I think. Who would have expected them to get together? I look at them now, all at the sword station. Art is trying to show Cord, the district 3 boy, the proper thrust and he doesn't seem to be getting it. Art is shaking his head as he starts the stance all over again. The girl is practicing with the trainer. She's ok at fighting with swords, but not great. I hate to think that I may have to kill these people. Even if I don't know them, will I be able to do it?

I catch the District 4 boy watching me with a wry smile on his face. He nods his head and winks at me. I quickly look down at my knot and blush. I hear the rustling of feet.

"Here… this is how you do it," he says as he comes up from behind me as his arms reach over mine to tie the knot. I duck out from under his arms and move onto the next knot.

He smiles and moves over to that one too, but before he quite makes it, I move away. He catches my wrist. "You aren't afraid are you?" he purs as he raises his eyebrows.

"No, not afraid… just very… disturbed," I say as I look at the floor.

He give a distorted laugh. "Marlin Syke, District 4," he says as he lets go of my wrist and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Lilliana Bure, District 5," I say as I avoid his hand. I try to look into his eyes. I'm tall for a girl but he must be over a foot taller than me.

"Well Lilliana… District 4's specialty is knot tying… but we have other specialties too," he says as he steps a little closer.

"Ah," I say as I play dumb, "And they are?" I look at him with wide, luminous, and innocent eyes.

"Well…" he says a little awkwardly.

"Not interested," I say as I saunter away.

I go over to the climbing station. Out of the corner of my eye I see him go over to the District 2 boy. They look over in my direction and Marlin goes over our conversation as a whole. I see the other boy laugh. "I wanted to avoid everyone, ecspecially the careers and this is what I get? Great! Nice job Lilliana! Curse being a ginger!" I think, but really, the whole time there's a smile on my face.

**Artemois Notaras D5M POV**

I try to teach Cord the steps once again. I wonder if this alliance was really a good idea at all? My mentor seemed happy about it, but what do I care? This shriveling District 3 boy probably doesn't have a strong bone in his body. At least the girl will be useful enough. She has a lot of skills, but not the brain for it, and that's where I come in. That's where the sword enters her body, it will be the death of her.

"So's all ya do is this?" asks Janim. She does a perfect thrust pattern, the one I've been teaching Cord the whole time. The one he still hasn't gotten. The one she hasn't practiced at all.

"Yeah, that's ok," I lie.

"I think I've got it now… don't you think we should go over and check out the survival stations?" he asks. He definitely doesn't have it, but heck, it's his funeral.

"Sure, why not?" I ask.

We head over to the plants station. The little girl from 7 is there, but she is struggling on her quiz.

"Oooh! Dat's a pretty one right there!" says Janim to the little girl.

"Yeah, I know that one, that's Katniss. Isn't it so pretty just for a root? They grow all over in my district," she says with a smile.

"Well clearly you don't know of too many others, what with the scores you're getting," I say under my breath.

"Well tat's not berry nice! Don't pay any mind to him sweetie, he's jus as prickly as tat there cactus fruit," Janim says with a smile.

"I guess none of us are very much ourselves right now," says Cord.

"Oh no, this is me!" I say as I raise my voice slightly, "and if you don't like it, you're gonna just have to find yourself different allies, because you're gonna need them!"

"Don't you worry now, cuz I'm gonna stick with both of ya! I'm not goin anywhere!" Janim says with a clueless smile on her face.

Oh joy.

"Would you be interested in joinin the bestest alliance there is out there Boudicca?" asks Janim.

"Not a twelve year old! There's no way! Don't you see? She won't even make it through the first day!" I scream.

Boudicca starts to cry and the smile that was plastered on Janim's face starts to fall off slowly. I hear rapid footsteps behind my back and a rough hand on my shoulder.

"Are you messing with her?"

It's the boy from Ditrict 7.

"Why do you care?" I ask smugly.

"Because she's my little sister," he says. She runs over to him and hugs him and burries her tear stained face in his side.

I look from one face to another. Janim is staring at the ground, Cord is biting his lip, the boy from seven is staring me down defensively, and I don't know what to do.

"Whatever," I say as I walk off.

**Caleb McKinney D1M POV**

Copper and I have been telling one another our stories from back home. My stories of hanging out on the streets with my friends, and his of the pranks he plays. I can see the boy from 8 watching us occasionally, looking wistfully and wishing, I'm sure, that he had a friend.

"You see that boy from 8?" I say.

"Where?" he asks.

"At the knives station," I say.

"Yeah… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's go throw some knives," I say with a smile.

The trainers let me carry a knife at my side throughout training. It's not the same as having my dagger, but at least it's close.

We start to throw the knives right next to the eight boy. He actually hit the target and it stuck!

"Oh wow! Nice job!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, straight through the heart," he says sarcastically.

"Well… maybe not," Copper says and we laugh.

"Copper was just telling me about a prank he pulled on his sister on reaping day," I say.

Copper proceeds to tell his story and the 8 boy's face lights up. "No way! I did almost the exact same thing once!"

"Really?!" Copper exclaims, "Who'd you do it on?"

"Just some older boys from school…" he says, "and wow did they let me have it afterwards."

"Is that what you got the shiner from?" I ask.

"No, that was another trick I pulled on the eve of the Reaping," he says excitedly, obviously wanting to tell more.

"So let me get this straight, you pull pranks even though you know you're going to get beat up for it?" I ask.

"Well… yeah…" he says hesitantly.

"Wow, you must be really starved for fun back in your district," says Copper.

"Aren't we all?" asks the 8 boy.

"You've got a point there," he says as we laugh.

"I'm Copper Brody from District 12 and this is Caleb McKinney from District 1," says Copper.

"Dax Griffon, District 8," he says.

"Cool kid," I think.


	30. Training Day 2 (Part 2)

_Hey! I forgot to make a note at the beginning of the last chapter that was posted on May 8. May 8 is Katniss Everdeen's fictional birthday! Happy belated birthday!;) _

_Another poll will be up on my profile today._

**Training Day 2 (Part 2)**

**Scotch Pine D7M POV**

I swing my axe with a vengeance. What was that guy thinking? Really? We all know it, but why would he have to scare a twelve year old like that? She might as well live her last days happily and free from as much fear as possible. That is my goal for her… and then when it does come… the inevitable that is… the little butterfly will be set free.

While we've been here, I've been so confused, saddened, and angry. I can't imagine not having these emotions and still being a human. I mean, this could be the last week of my life and for 23 of us… it will be. I have no super strength. I'm no hero. I'm only human. I'm only 15.

"Nice swing there 7." I turn around to see the girl from twelve watching me.

"Yeah this is kind of my line of work, you know district 7- " She interrupts me. "Lumber. I know. You probably just chop away at trees all day right?"

"Pretty much," I smile and she smiles back. "Well, as far as I know, District 12 has no ties to archery. How come you're so good with a bow?"

"Hunting…. And the woods…" she trails off.

"I take it you're allies with the District One kids?"

"Yeah… I'm a little surprised you haven't found any allies yourself. You're pretty impressive," I smile at her. "With the axe of course," she says matter-of-factly.

"Well that's ok with me. I'll be just fine on my own… alone… without any-" Olive lifts up a finger and says, "That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh?" I ask.

"We… well I… think you would be a good ally. But you know if you don't want to accept, that's fine and," she says as she steps down.

"No, no, no. What makes you think that I wouldn't want to be your ally?" I ask.

"Well, I just thought that-"

"I'd love to," I say.

"Great… now you need to help me break it to the others that invited you into our alliance without their permission," she says as she raises her eyebrows.

"Can do," I say.

**Adira Lépou D2F POV**

The meal starts out silently. I can feel the eyes boring holes through me and everyone else at the table. For an alliance, there isn't quite the trust that there needs to be yet.

The boy from 9 starts a conversation with the girl from 9… but just the girl. It makes it even more awkward than it was before. I raise my eyebrows and look at Hade and he tries to suppress a laugh. "So what made you decide to train for the games Grundam?" I ask.

"I thought that I could save someone. Anyone who was reaped that didn't have a chance," he says quietly as he stares down at his plate.

"Well that's all good and brave, but you had have had some other reason," says Quinta.

"No," says Grundam.

"Oh come and stop lying to us. Everyone has an angle and all anyone ever cares about is his own self," says Quinta.

"When one is all alone one can't live. When you live surrounded by people and you don't care for a single one, you are very much alone. That's not living. Life without one another is no life at all," says Grundam. This time he looks into Quinta's eyes, unashamed. The table has become dead silent. I see Quinta squirm a little.

"Well I've enjoyed our little heart to heart but I think it's time for seconds. Marlin… come!" says Quinta.

"Huh… what? Oh… ok," says Marlin. He seems very distracted and submissive, the complete opposite of how he always acts. "That's strange," I think.

"How about you Hade?" I ask, "Seconds?"

"Sure," he complies.

"What do you make about all that that Grundam kid was saying?" I ask.

"Do I look like I care?" asks Hade.

Just then, the boy from 10 collides with Hade and both of the remainders of their lunches splatter all over them. "What the heck are you thinking 10?" asks Hade in a menacing voice.

"I'm thinking about how idiotic you look right now," he replies promptly and bluntly. Hade does look pretty strange with a banana peel on his shoulder and mucus colored soup splattered down his front.

"Well you know what I'm thinking about? I'm thinking about the sensation I'm going to get when I feel your blood dripping from my hands," says Hade in a low growl.

"Not if I get you first," says the boy as he turns on his heel and walks away.

"The little-" Hade starts.

"Ya know, I don't think tat's the best way ta make friends," says the girl from 11 behind us with such a joyful smile on her face it looks like it might burst at any second.

"What if I don't want friends?" asks Hade.

"Twell, if ya don't got no friends an all ya got is enemies than twhat's ta say someone won't kill ya right off?" The girl says it with a smile on her face that is sickening to me. Is everything just funny and cheerful to her?

"Because I'll kill them all first," says Hade and then he whispers something in her ear. Her face goes stormy, a very unusual look for her, and she slaps him hard on the cheek.

"Why you-" Hade is stopped by several peacekeepers who had already been poised and ready to break up the previous situation. I look up at the game makers. They're smiling.

**Jono Morales D6M POV**

What is love? Is that how I feel about Haze Carter? I mean, there can't be any room in my heart for anybody but myself… can there? If not love, I feel sympathy for her. Yeah… that's it…. sympathy. At least I have feelings and ones that run deep. I haven't felt so much since when I was younger and rebellious. Before my hopes of being part of something great were not crushed. Before I found out what people were really like. Before I realized the ugliness that lies in the heart of humans. But no, I shake off the feeling, there can't be any love for me.

I whack at the trainer that is coming at me with his sword, but all too quickly, the trainer has me at his mercy. No one beats the trainers, except the careers. "Nice job Jono, you're really good at this!" says Haze as she steps into the ring. "Uhh… thanks," I reply.

I watch Haze as she struggles to defend herself against the trainer. Sword fighting really isn't her thing. I think it's good that she's good in areas that I'm not and vice versa, it will balance us out. We may not be a big alliance, but we have each other, and that's more than some can say in the Games.

Haze finishes up and we head to the refreshments table. Around the corner, I hear hushed voices. "Shhh!" I whisper to Haze as I motion her to follow.

"I don't trust any of them," I hear someone say, a guy.

"I don't trust them any more than you do, but they're our best chance," says a girl.

"District 9," Haze mouths.

"We won't have to put up with them forever," says the girl.

"Not long at all if I have any say in it," says the boy.

**Copper Brody D12M POV**

I'm talking with Caleb over at the knot-tying station when Olive comes over. "May I speak to you privately Copper?" Olive asks. Caleb nods and I say "Ok."

We start to walk away and Olive glances around to see if there's anyone within listening range. When she seems sure it is clear, she begins to speak. "Copper, you can't make friends so easily. Our alliance has to be loose. You know that eventually we'll have to get rid of them, why make any ties?"

"But he's my friend now," I say in a perplexed voice.

"Well then you'll have to decide, what matters more to you? Your friendship of two days or your life?" she says.

"But I don't have a chance. You do. You can escape, so why should it matter what I do?" I ask.

"Please. For me, Copper," she says in a pleading voice.

I take a deep sigh. "Ok Olive… but don't expect me to be a competitor… or to hold my feelings back for that matter. I know I'm going to die, and if I'm going to die I want my last days to be a testament to how I always was."

"You're really serious about this aren't you?" asks Olive.

"Yep, and don't ever expect me to talk that seriously or use those words again," I say with a smile.

"I guess that's my job," she smiles back.

"If you didn't want more ties then why did you bring him into the alliance?" I ask as I point to Scotch.

"He can help us a lot I think. I'm pretty sure I can take him down though," she says as she looks in his direction.

"We, you mean," I say.

"That's the spirit Copper! Just remember that when you're in the arena, you do have a chance, and that you will be the victor. All we have to do is only trust one another and play it smart," she says.

"And by playing it smart, you mean stabbing people in the back?" I ask.

"We'll do what needs to be done, but nothing more," she replies.

I look at the ground, a bit ashamed by the fact that we may have to stoop to that level. "Hey," she says and she reaches out to give me a hug. "You can do it."


	31. Training Day 3 (Part 1)

**Training Day 3 (Part 1)**

**Ronan Ernest D10M POV**

I'm not really sure why she doesn't associate with others. She might have a chance at some good allies. I have been closely watching the girl from 8 for most of the training. She's a wild card.

She strangely holds back from all of the weapons stations and stays at any station that might be for weaker tributes. She doesn't look weak to me though. She's always aware and reacts to things almost too quickly. It's very strange. I don't think I've seen her talk to one person yet. I'll be the first.

I walk up to the knot tying station where she is trying to tie a knot. It's not one of her strengths. "Why are you holding back?" I ask bluntly. Her head jerks up at the sound of my voice.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asks innocently.

"Don't lie to me, I know you can do better than this. No one's that weak."

"Well what if I am?" she asks, "and what if I'm not this weak? What's it you?"

"There are hidden threats in every games, be it a mutt, a danger in the arena, or another tribute. I'm always on the lookout," I say confidently.

"What if I just want to be alone? What if I just want to die in peace without all of the pomp?" she asks.

"Then I would be very wrong and I would have wasted a lot of my training observing you," I say.

Her eyes narrow, "That's too bad, because I'm an open book."

"You're right," I say with fake apprehension, "and I see the end of your story. Killed by Ronan Ernest. Boom goes the cannon," I say as I gesture my hands in an exploding motion.

"Can't you have a little pity for someone who might as well be mourning their own death?" asks Mystic in a whiny voice.

"Whoops, sorry," I say as I give a little chuckle and strow away.

I wouldn't be that harsh with anyone normally. I definitely wouldn't be so harsh with someone who thinks and has almost confirmed that they will die. But she won't die. She wants to live.

**Mystic D8F POV**

How could he have known? I thought I had played it so well! All too soon everyone will know anyways. I didn't want to risk attention from the careers, not yet at least. The last thing I wanted was to be asked into their alliance.

I just wish that I could go back to our apartments and talk to our mentor alone while I still have the chance. Her odd behavior has persisted and I know she wants to tell me something, but has not found the right moment. A light bulb flashes. I'm going to give her that moment. I head over to the refreshments table and grab some of that fizzy stuff that's supposed to make you throw up. I go back to my own station and wait for the effects. It's massive. I must have puked up everything I have eaten for three days straight. The medics rush over to me, not wanting a tribute that they had prepared for slaughter to die too soon. After all, that was supposed to come later right? Just as I had hoped, they wanted me to be sent back to the living quarters for some rest. I hear snickers from some areas of the room and see faces of pity in others. "If they only knew," I think.

**District 8's Apartment**

"Oh dear Mystic, they called and told me what happened. Perhaps you'd like to go get some air on the roof?" Satin asks. I take this to mean that she wants to go someplace that's not bugged. I nod my head affirmatively.

As soon as we get to the roof Satin starts off. "I was expecting you to come soon. In fact, I'm a little surprised it wasn't sooner," says Satin.

"Oh?" I ask.

"You're a smart girl Mystic, I can already tell. I knew you would find a way to see me," she says.

"I know you know something. What do you know? I myself no so little. There are so many gray areas to be filled and so many gaps," I say.

"I hardly know where to begin…" Satin trails, "Alright, well, let's start with the very beginning. I once had a very best friend named Bella. We grew up together and knew each other practically since we were born. We were very close and each knew everything about the other. When Bella was fifteen, she met a boy and they fell very much in love. At age sixteen, the relationship went a little… too far and the baby came soon after. Their parents made them marry before the baby came, and so, she was married at sixteen. As you know, that of course is not all too uncommon, but I never would have guessed it for Bella."

"I was always there for her, even in the toughest of times. When she was eighteen, she found that she was pregnant again. That was a big surprise, because she absolutely did not want to have a baby until after her last reaping. On the day of the reaping, she was very pregnant and looked out of place in her section. I thought I was prepared for any troubles with her… until I heard them call her name," at this moment, Satin starts to weep a little and I do my best to comfort her. At the same time, I am wondering how this all connects to me.

"When her name was called, I knew that I had to save her, and the baby. I couldn't let the capitol take their revenge that far. I raised my hand and volunteered. All would have been well… but fate played a cruel trick. The boy, her husband, Abe Giller, was chosen as well. There were no volunteers, there was no mercy. For Bella only her husband, or her best friend would make it out alive." At this point, she begins to sob. Thoughts of shock ring through my head and I no longer know what to do to comfort her. How could anyone suffer something so awful?

"Of course we were allies. The capitol made a big show of it. The brave tributes that were all trying to protect one another for each other's sake, much like what they will do this year. Miraculously, we made it to the final three together and took out the last remaining career, a girl from 1. We didn't know what to do. How could one of us kill the other? But then, something dreadful happened. Abe was trying to convince me to kill him. After all, I had taken his wife's place, just for that he owed me his life. In that moment, out of the fear that held fast to me, the fear of death… I snapped." She cries even harder now.

"It wasn't a painful death, but I slit his throat. I betrayed my best friend. I killed her husband. I felt completely empty and I went home to find not a girl but a woman, one aged beyond her years. She herself had become an angry and crazed person, very abusive. She had delivered early with all of the stress and sadness the games brought on. She did not give the child a last name, believing that it would be a reminder of what she had lost and she herself changed her named to "Crepe", the material that is worn in mourning."

I gasp. "My mother… my father… you killed my father!" I start to scream and claw at her face. "You ruined my life and my mother's and my sister's!"

"Calm down now… shh…. Shh," she says.

I sink to my knees as I scream and cry. Stealthily and quietly Satin sneaks out. It all makes sense now. My drive is deeper and my desire is there. My adrenaline has skyrocketed. I must get revenge, if not on the killer of my father, on someone. I need to feel the blood on my hands, the guilt that is there. The other tributes had better watch out, my mission is set. Mystic kill mode: activated.

**Janim Botan D11F POV**

"Twell I hope tat Mystic girl is ok, because it just came right up. It went blah! And there ya go!" I chuckle.

"Oh I hope she's ok too. Wouldn't want her to die early or anything," says Art.

"Oh shut up Art," says Cord. After he's said it he already looks like he regrets it. It's very out of character fo him ta say something like tat. Cord is usually such a kind an gentle person, but maybe tat's weakness? At this point who knows?

I don't even know maself. Fo the first time in ma life, not everyone likes me. In fact, I've experienced some hostility. Now what tat 2 boy said ta me, tat's jus downright sinful an not to mention rude! All's I need to concentrate on right now is getting out o this place in a hurry so's I can meet ma parents. They must a been overjoyed twhen they saw me volunteer!

"Ya wanna try wit ta knives?" I ask.

"Why not? We're not getting anything accomplished here," says Art.

We head over ta the knives where tat boy from 8 is practicing. He's been here practically ta whole trainin.

"Wow boy, you gettin good!" I exclaim.

"I hope I'm good enough to impress them," he says as he points up ta the game makers who have been twatching us for all of ta training. I smile and twave at them. Art just rolls his eyes.

"Straighten up now Art, you need ta show a little respect ta those around ya! I know your frustruated, but tat ain't no reason ta take it out on others," I say.

Art just sighs and shakes his head. "Stick in ta mud," I say.

**Bouddica Rhannag D7F POV**

I see Scotch headed my way. He seems to have formed an alliance, and I know that's what he wants to talk about.

"They didn't ask for me did they?" I ask curiously.

"No," says Scotch.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good," I say.

"Boudicca, are you sure this is how you want it? I mean, having some allies could really help you," says Scotch hopefully.

"You know this is how I want it. I have a better chance on my own and away from everyone else. I may not be good with weapons, but they may never be able to find me. Besides, I wouldn't be a very useful ally to anyone else, and what's to say that they themselves wouldn't kill me?" I ask.

"You know I'll watch out for you from afar. Remember, if you ever need help in the arena, I'll always help you," he says.

"I know," I say, "You had better get back."

"Ok… see you at the apartment, Boudicca," he says.

"See you," I say.

I watch him as he walks back to the general area of his allies. I do wish that only we could be together in an alliance, but I know that I would hold him back. But I don't think that I would consider being with anyone else. I don't really trust either of the girls Scotch allied with. The boys seem fine, but the girls seem to have tricks up their sleeves. Scotch is smart enough to roll with their punches, but for how long?

Tomorrow is the day that decides my training score. The score will impact me greatly. I hope I get a good score, but how much can my talents really do? My talents will help me to stay alive in the arena, but for how long? Do I ever stand a chance against a career out in the open? I don't think so, but there is one thing. Hope.

_Hey guys! I know that Mystic's POV was SUPER long compared to the rest, but she deserved it. She has not once been mentioned in any of the other chapters, and I needed this time to present her story._

_Just so that you guys remember, just because I have a bolded question at the end of the chapter, doesn't mean you shouldn't write anything else than your answer in a review. Remember, even if you don't have a tribute, you can still sponsor._

**Has this chapter made you like Mystic more, less, or has your opinion of her stayed the same and why?**


	32. Training Day 3 (Part 2)

_Hey everyone! There's a new poll on my profile, be sure to check it out!_

**Training Day 3 (Part 2)**

**Rya Jonet D9F POV**

Lunch is over, but Zain and I stay at the table. The other careers have long gone to go practice up on the weapons. I like it better this way, just Zain and I, but I think that being with the careers could be a good thing for us, no matter how much I don't trust them.

"I'm sure you had lots of boys back in District 9," says Zain.

"Oh yes, they were practically lining up at the door," I say sarcastically.

"Oh really? However did you find the time to see them all?" he asks as we banter.

"Well you see, I had a list of requirements, one that my doorkeeper had to see that all of the hopefuls followed," I say.

"Oh really?" asks Zain, "And what happened to be on this list?"

"Oh, they had to be strong," I say as Zain flexes his muscles, "Dashingly handsome," Zain gives me a feigned expression of charm "and…" I say as I start to laugh, "And someone who I thought would stick with me no matter what."

"Did anyone ever meet with those requirements my lady?" Zain asks.

"No dear sir, but perhaps you could bring yourself to… live up to them?" I ask in a joking tone.

"Anything you ask my lady," Zain says as he bows and kisses my hand.

I burst out in laughter. Zain laughs too and gives me a hug.

"I hope I meet up with those requirements… whether or not they were real. I do know that I meet up with one," he says.

"Which one is that?" I ask, expecting him to crack a joke.

"The one about sticking with you no matter what. I want you to win this thing Rya, and I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen," he says. He looks into my eyes and brushes some hair off of my face.

"But you can win Zain, I know you can," I say.

"Don't you worry about me," he says.

We both lean in and for a moment I think we're going to kiss.

"Seriously?" someone says. I look up and I see the boy from 10.

"Do you mind?" asks Zain.

"No, no, go right ahead… pretend I'm not here," he smiles and leans against the refreshment table with a handful of nuts that he periodically plops in his mouth.

I look at Zain and he looks at me. He sighs out of frustration and stalks out of the room. I remain at the table.

"Show's over huh?" says the boy from 10 more stating it than asking.

"Thanks to you," I mutter as I stomp out.

I hear the boy laugh behind me. Moron.

**Dax Griffon D8M POV**

They were so nice, but they just left. The boys from 1 and 12 had only remained friendly with me for a short time and I had not been asked into their large alliance. I'm sure that their sisters had told them not to be so nice anymore. They seem to be crafty ones. But also, the boys have stopped being so familiar with one another, probably courtesy of the sisters.

I am a bit puzzled by the fact that the 7 boy is in their alliance and also that the 7 girl isn't. I don't know why he would be a part of their group as he is kind of the odd one out and that he didn't demand to have the girl as an ally as well. It would have been stupid, but he might have done it. The little girl is rather similar to me. We are both young and we both don't really have very much strength or experience. Along with that, we are some of the few who have not been asked into an alliance. There are many alliances, but I think that may come as a plus to those of us who don't have one.

I just have to keep practicing with the knives and hope that does me some good. I think that learning one weapon well is a much better strategy than trying to learn them all well, because how well can you know them all? I have been practicing this round the clock and have been observing those who come to this station often.

Obviously Rya and Zain from District 9 are here often. My guess is that at least one of them must have experience with scythes, but neither makes a move in that direction. I think it's one of the stupidest things ever to have feelings for someone when you're in a fight to death with only one possible victor. Isn't that just setting yourself up for disappointment?

Occasionally Caleb from District 1 comes over to practice with knives, but he's told me his strength lies more with daggers. Daggers can be comparable to knives but only in short range and not long range. Occasionally, Adira, the girl from 2, comes here as well. She seems to be good at all ranged weaponry, but the bow and arrow are her best tools. It's nice with the careers, because you can always tell what they are and aren't good at right away. There are no surprises.

Tamara from District 3 also comes her a fair amount. I suspect her strategy is somewhat the same as mine in that she wants to get good in one weapon. How ironic that we chose the same one.

The girl from 12 is here a lot, but she's everywhere. Copper had told me she's good at pretty much everything because she was pretty scared of the games back home, and trained for them just in case. I find it interesting that even though she was scared of them, she volunteered. Either she loves her little brother a lot, or she had ulterior motives.

**Isis McKinney D1F POV**

She's good, but not as good as me. Maybe Olive does have the leg up on me as far as skills go, but my brain is superior to hers. I know enough to keep it better hidden than she does. I wanted them as allies because I knew they'd be a plus, but I felt that I could still outsmart them. I didn't like the fact that she invited someone in we hadn't talked about at all. It was as if she was already showing her defiance. Physically, the rest in our group outmatch us, but physicality is only half of the spectrum.

"Very nice Caleb," says Scotch, "It helps if you elevate your arms when you swing so that you can get a more accurate blow."

"Like this?" Caleb demonstrates with the axe.

"You're really getting there," says Scotch, "Nice work too Copper!"

Scotch has been teaching Copper and Caleb what he can about using axes. That could be very helpful to them and I'm glad they are learning to use at least one weapon. Olive could have taught Caleb how to use a lot of those weapons, but instead she only showed Copper. But it's ok, that's probably what I would have done if we were in opposite positions. No one wants to teach someone how to use the knife that will eventually stab them in the back.

"Thanks so much Scotch, for helping the boys," I smile and bat my eyelashes. I can't have him favoring Olive more than me.

"That's what allies are for, isn't it?" he says it kindly enough, but I can detect the sarcasm and extra meaning hidden beneath.

"What'd I miss?" asks Olive from behind us.

"Scotch has been teaching Caleb and me the proper swing," says Copper.

"Well that's nice of you," says Olive. She's trying to do the same thing as I was only seconds ago.

"My pleasure," Scotch sighs.

**Marlin Syke D4M POV**

She sits by the survival stations trying once again to make a fire. A distraction, that's all she is. Ever since our encounter the other day, I've had a hard time getting her out of my mind. It's a pity that she doesn't stand a chance. The girl named Lilliana with the bright red hair and green eyes. I know that our paths will never cross, but what if they did? Would I be able to kill her? That's what scares me the most… the weakness. Emotion is weakness and what I'm feeling right now is not a good thing going into a fight to the death.

I feel that I need to go over to the fire station. This will be my last chance to talk to her, no matter how embarrassing it is, I feel myself wanting to seize the moment.

"All you need is a little spark," I say as I stand very tall over her. She jumps in fright and looks up.

"And I'm sure that you know how to make one?" she asks with inquisitive but mocking eyes.

"Well you didn't seem interested before," I reply.

"What if I've had a change of attitude?" she asks.

"What if I don't believe you?" I ask with a smile playing on my lips.

"Well then, you're worse off than where you started," she says.

She keeps working at the sticks to no success. "I'm sure you're going to be a real competitor in the games," I say with heavy sarcasm.

"There are always surprises, just look at last year's victor," she says as she pushes harder on the sticks and a flame is produced.

"I don't like surprises," I say.

"Oh, but I do," she says. Her flame erupts into fire and burns me on the hand.

"Ow!" I shriek.

"Whoops," she says as she winks at me and walks away.

I sit there fuming as the gong is rung signaling the end of training, and good riddance!

All of us careers are first in the elevator as usual. "What were you doing with that freak Marlin?" asks Quinta.

"No, no, the question is how can you possibly reach such a high pitch?" asks Hade, "Ow!" he imitates me in a high falsetto voice.

The career girls find it funny, but no one else seems to. The pair from 9 and the boy from 11 remain silent. "They really don't belong with us," I think.


	33. Training Scores

**Training Scores**

**Ceasar Flickerman POV**

This is my first solo public appearance and my hands are sweating once again. I didn't choose to do this job, I was chosen. President Snow felt that "I could lead the people in the correct direction." In other words, lead them away from truth, right, and all that's decent.

I read through the list of scores in advance. I'll have to come up with some sort of comment for each one, no matter how shallow or untrue it is. I'm a little surprised about the scores. This year's tributes are an interesting bunch to be sure.

District 1 Male- Caleb McKinney (Volunteered)

Age- 12

Score- 5

Betting Odds- 3/10

District 1 Female- Isis McKinney

Age- 18

Score- 3

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 2 Male- Hade Lépou (Volunteered)

Age- 18

Score- 11

Betting Odds- 9/10

District 2 Female- Adira Lépou (Volunteered)

Age- 16

Score- 10

Betting Odds- 8/10

District 3 Male- Cord Blitz

Age- 16

Score- 3

Betting Odds- 1/10

District 3 Female- Tamara Watson

Age- 14

Score- 5

Betting Odds- 3/10

District 4 Male- Marlin Syke (Volunteered)

Age- 18

Score- 8

Betting Odds- 7/10

District 4 Female- Quinta Rorlance (Volunteered)

Age- 18

Score- 9

Betting Odds- 8/10

District 5 Male- Artemois Notaras

Age- 18

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 5/10

District 5 Female- Lilliana Bure

Age- 16

Score- 4

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 6 Male- Jono Morales

Age- 17

Score- 4

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 6 Female- Haze Carter (Volunteered)

Age- 15

Score- 4

Betting Odds- 3/10

District 7 Male- Scotch Pine (Volunteered)

Age- 15

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 5/10

District 7 Female- Bouddica Rhannag

Age- 12

Score- 4

Betting Odds 1/10

District 8 Male- Dax Griffon

Age- 13

Score- 4

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 8 Female- Mystic Justmystic

Age- 16

Score- 9

Betting Odds- 6/10

District 9 Male- Zain Griffen

Age- 16

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 6/10

District 9 Female- Rya Jonet

Age- 18

Score- 9

Betting Odds- 7/10

District 10 Male- Ronan Ernest (Volunteered)

Age- 17

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 6/10

District 10 Female- Linsey Rose

Age- 13

Score- 5

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 11 Male- Grundam Warbert (Volunteered)

Age- 18

Score- 8

Betting Odds- 7/10

District 11 Female- Janim Botan (Volunteered)

Age- 18

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 6/10

District 12 Male- Copper Brody

Age- 13

Score- 4

Betting Odds- 2/10

District 12 Female- Olive Brody (Volunteered)

Age- 16

Score- 7

Betting Odds- 5/10

I know that these scores and odds have absolutely nothing to do with how the games will turn out, but the capitolites think they do. It's all for show. I realize that they don't test the mind, or the luck, or the favor of the viewers, therefore, it's useless.


	34. The Interviews

**The Interviews**

**Ceasar Flickerman POV**

The interviews will be a success, and not merely because I want them to be, but because I will will them to be. Things look to go my way with the first tribute. Isis McKinney appears to be very intelligent in her interview, although acknowledging her low score.

"Yes, the score did come somewhat as a disappointment to me, but perhaps it is not a good reflection of who I am as a competitor," she says.

"Oh, how so?" I ask.

"Let's just say we don't have to take any IQ tests, and I have a feeling that if we did _certain _tributes would not appear so impressive," she says with a smile. The crowd laughs and wonders at who she is implying.

Not only does she sound amazing, she looks amazing. She wears a black lace dress with a dark red liner, short sleeves and a flared skirt. Her long blonde hair falls beautifully down her back. The dress gives her the curves I can tell she doesn't possess.

The little boy that follows her, Caleb McKinney, looks just that, little. He wears a dagger at his side as he did at the reaping. In most respects, his outfit looks just like the one he was wearing at his reaping, just upgraded. That was a smart move by the stylists as it presents his angle perfectly.

"So are you excited for the games my boy?" I ask.

"As excited as anyone can be, so most definatly! I am eager to see how I match up to the other competitors and I am so glad that I have been given the opportunity to protect my sister!" he says with a smile.

The amount of lies that statement contained is more than I can count, but the audience loves it.

Adira Lépou walks confidently across the stage. She radiates good looks in her knee length royal purple dress. Her blue green eyes gleam with excitement and anticipation.

"Oh Ceaser I love your hair! When I get back from the games you and I have to have a spa day," she says emphatically.

"Are you thinking about trying a new color?" I ask.

"Oh yes, perhaps a peachy pink," she replies.

"Well as much as I think you would look lovely, it would be such a shame to change your hair. Doesn't it just look lovely tonight folks?" I ask. I am met with thundering applause and whistles. Adira gives a little giggle and says "Thank you."

The rest of the interview continues on just as well. Adira comes across as funny and very amiable in contrast to her cousin. Hade comes across as a menace and is very intimaidating, even to me. The audience, I could tell, is experiencing the chills of knowing that a future victor could very well be sitting on this stage.

"Could you give us your thoughts on competing against your cousin in the games?" I ask.

"I will win. My cousin is also here, but she is only a little pest that I hope won't get in my way and keep me from fulfilling my duties to my family and continue the line of victors," he says with a menacing grin.

"Some strong words there," I say.

"Not strong enough to describe the imminent outcome of these games… my victory!" he shouts as he thrusts his hands in the air. The audience eats it up, shouting along with him.

The girl form District 3, Tamara Watson is a poor follow-up for the magnamity and power that Hade brought to the stage. She brings a different feeling, one of intelligence but not one of aloofness. She does have a superior air, not one over the audience but over the tributes, ecspecially the ones she should be fearing the most.

"How do you think you will fare against tributes who have the advantage of size, speed, or knowledge of weaponry perhaps?" I ask as I gesture.

"Let me tell you something Ceasar," says Tamara as she leans in, "You think those idiot careers like Hade have a shot at winning? They may be strong, but they aren't smart enough to tie their own shoes. That's where I will excel in these games. God will protect me," she says as she nods her head and her blonde hair bounces emphatically. She doesn't quite look the intimidating role with her pale District 3 skin and glassy blue eyes.

The District 3 male, Cord Blitz makes the worst impression thus far. Clearly nervous, he keeps jumping at any little noise. You have to feel sorry for him though, because he seems to beaw such a sweet boy.

"Now Cord, tell me, what does your family think of all this?" I ask.

"Well," he starts as he runs his hand through his black spikey hair and his hazel eyes flit to and fro, "To tell you the truth Ceaser, I haven't really talked to my parents in quite some time… or- or anyone for that matter," he stutters.

"Oh, I'm sure they love you a lot back in District 3! I can't quite believe that you're not close," I exclaim.

"I- I wish it were otherwise… but I've learn- learned to live with it," he whispers.

I feel genuine emotion for the boy from 3. The one condemned to death without ever really being loved, Cord Blitz.

Quinta Rorlance makes quite a splash in an ocean blue shirt and skirt that perfectly complements her and her district. Standing tall with her blonde hair cascading down her back, she is definitely playing the sexy angle as I expect her partner to do.

"Quinta, what do you think that you'll be bringing to the usual career alliance? Or should I say unusual?" I ask as I let out a belly laugh.

"Well you might say that things are guaranteed to get a little spiced up," she says as she raises her eyebrows suggestively.

"Really? Tell us more!" I exclaim.

"Do you want a sneak peek?" she asks.

Just then the buzzer buzzes, fortunately for me.

"Aw that's a shame!" I say. Quinta giggles.

Marlin Syke, the district 4 male starts off by unexpectedly to me, playing the intimidating angle. Perhaps their mentor didn't feel it was right to have both tributes playing the same angle? Anyhow, the intimidating angle works just as well for him. His somewhat unruly black hair and shimmering green eyes look ecspecially immaculate tonight. The interview is going fine and then I realize the point of the

at first intimidating angle.

"Oh excuse me Ceaser, it's just so hot in here. I think I'll take my shirt off if you don't mind," he poses the question.

"No, no! Make yourself comfortable!" I exclaim as I lean back in my seat.

"What a relief!" he exclaims amid the ooing of the audience.

"Yes, it must be very burdensome indeed to have to cover those big guns Marlin! Am I right audience?" I shout. The roar their approval. To me, this whole thing seems rather shallow and silly, but no one asked for my real opinion.

"Marlin Syke!" I shout as the buzzer goes off. As Marlin exits, he throws his shirt to the crowd and winks on camera. "Oh please," I think.

Lilliana Bure, the district 5 female, looks ravishing in a revealing long black dress with bold accents. Although she looks amazing, she does not appear comfortable at all. I can already tell that she is rather intimidated by the grandeur of everything, so I try to make her feel at ease.

"So, Lilliana, I think everyone's wondering… to whom or from what were you running at the reaping?" I ask.

"Oh well, I wasn't running away from anything. I was running to the two most important people in my life," she says.

"And who might they be?" I ask.

"My mother and father…" the audience aws, "I love them so much… and I'm trying to win for them. I have to get back to them. Mom, Dad, I just want you to know that I love you so much," she says, turning to the camera, "And I want you to know that I'm going to try my hardest for both of you. We'll be together soon."

I know myself how unlikely that is, and so does Lilliana. But it's important for her to keep a brave face.

Artemois Notaras wears an impressive silver suit that sports colorful electrical wiring down the sleeve. His harsh and pointy features fit right in with his attitude.

"Well I can already tell you who's going quickly," he says with a dry laugh, "And I think that there are some that deserve to go."

"Tell us more!" I say.

"Well let's not discuss that… I think we should discuss the majesty of the capitol you have here," the audience erupts. "I was completely floored by the beauty of your home and cannot wait to return here every year!" What a liar.

The next tribute, Haze Carter, is all out of whack. Her dress does not work well for her and she looks even more uncomfortable than Lilliana. She wears a shiny, silver and long, flowing dress that she doesn't have the curves for. Not only does she look awkward, her angle is awkward, because it doesn't fit her whatsoever. She tries to go for mysterious.

"So Haze, a score of 4… what can you tell us about that?" I ask.

"Perhaps that is not a reflection of my capabilities," she replies, eyebrow raised.

"Really? What are your capabilities?" I ask, it's a hard question.

"Do you like secrets Ceasar?" she asks.

"So do I," she says.

"I guess she's keeping a tight lip then!" I burst out into convincing laughter.

Her district partner comes out in a simple green jacket and black pants. His scar stands out and makes him look more fierce than he would otherwise.

"What do you think is your biggest advantage heading into these games?" I ask.

"Well, I think my ability to work and work hard and apply myself to anything is going to help out a lot. For instance the careers may look intimidating, but they haven't worked a day in their lives!" he laughs. The audience laughs a little with them, which is somewhat of a surprise because the careers are their babies.

The little girl, Boudicca Rhannag, is a vision of childlike innocence in her short green dress that enhances her green eyes. In her long black hair, she wears the same butterfly clip from her reaping.

"Boudicca! Do you have any thoughts on your chances in these games?" I ask.

"Well, I know that I may not be favored because of my appearance and age, but I'm good at hiding, and I think that will really help me out," she says, speaking simply.

"I'm sure it will!" I say enthusiastically.

"Are you worried about not having allies with so many people teaming up this year?" I ask.

"Actually, I'm kind of glad, because I think that I will be much better off on my own." She doesn't speak unintelligently, but it's as if she's really her age. She's telling the truth.

Scotch Pine wears similar clothes as those from his reaping as well, with the addition of a hatchet. "Scotch, is there anything you'd like to say to anyone who might be interested in sponsoring someone such as yourself?" I ask.

"I want to be a role model to your children and I know that even after the games I will continues to try and inspire them to the greatness that I hope I will demonstrate," he says and is met with a round of applause.

"How mature Scotch. Is there anything you would like to say to your fellow tributes, or in fact your allies?" I ask.

"I'm not going to actively seek out anyone to kill initially, but mark my words: you try to kill me, and I'll kill you before you realize what hit you," he says.

The next tribute brings a much different feeling. Mystic, as I suspect her name is, fits the unearthly creature part very well. She wears a dress of pastel colors that give off a mystical feel with wings. She has dark brown hair and skin, and smokey gray eyes that really set it off.

"So Mystic, a nine in training? I don't think any of us were expecting that. Do you have any thoughts on that?" I ask.

"Well something I think that you'll find as you watch me, is that I am prone to the unexpected. I would love to keep you on the edge of your seat the whole way through, even to the very end," she replies speaking in quiet tones.

"And do you think you can make it all the way through?" I ask.

"I have complete confidence in my ability," she says in a soothing voice.

The little boy that follows is Dax Griffon from District 8. He wears a purple sparkly jacket and green scarf. The District 8 stylist sure do have an interesting sense in fashion.

"What were you thinking when you heard your name called at the reaping?" I ask.

"I'm going to win," he says shortly and sarcastically it gets a laugh from the audience. "I mean let's be honest here, don't I just have all the tools to make it happen? You know the skills, the knowledge of weaponry-"

"Oh and the muscles!" I jump in.

"What more could you want in a winner? I'm set!" he exclaims as he uses the ok symbol and crosses his legs. The audience is loving this and roaring with laughter. I think this is the best way I have seen a young person embrace his weaknesses and make the most of his personality.

Next up is the female from district 9, Rya Jonet. She wears a tight, strapless dress with large silver detailing in the chest area. The dress itself is white and she wears silver heels. The silver brings a great contrast to her newly shorn copper hair and tan skin.

"What word would you use to describe yourself?" I ask.

"I think I would use the word fighter. Not just in the games but in life… I'm always fighting to be the overcomer and to stand up for what I believe in," she says.

"I know this is a completely different train of thought but, how do you feel about your relationship to your district partner?" I ask. I needed to get this particular question in before the time ran out, because it was one I had been told to make sure to ask.

"Perhaps that's none of your business," she snaps.

"Fiesty! I love it!" I exclaim.

Her district partner Zain Griffen follows and is quite a contrast to her. "So what can you say about you and Rya's relationship, since she seemed to be so unwilling to spill some details?" I ask.

"Well I can say this, Rya is an absolutely amazing person whom I wish didn't have to come into the games with me. I am however, grateful for the time we have had together. I want to thank the generosity of the capitol for allowing us to have the time together, however short it may be. I do know that we both have an amazing chance and we're a great bet for anyone who's interested," he says.

It's hard to believe that this boy is two years younger than Rya. In every way he seems older than he really is. He is quite a large boy with brown curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

The next girl up, Linsey Rose from District 10, appears to be very shy. I get the impression however, that she can be quite the talker if she's comfortable. She is quite small and has dark curly hair with light brown eyes. "Can you tell me, Linsey, about the boy that helped you to the stage at District 10's reaping?" I ask.

"He's my friend… Daniel," she says and seems to tear up a little.

"What did Daniel say to you?" I ask knowing that this could very well bring on fresh tears.

"He said that he loved me… and that he knew I could win," she says. I find myself hoping that the buzzer will go off soon. Linsey is holding in her tears well, but I don't know how long she can last, and who can blame her? She's only 13. Mercifully, the buzzer goes off soon after, but not before she cries while on stage, which makes her seem even weaker than she really is.

Ronan Ernest appears as intimidating and rebellious as ever. He stares me and the audience down with a glare that is very effective. I know already that he will be a rabble-rouser, often talked about, and perhaps a sponsor magnet…if he weren't so offensive.

"So Ronan, what have you thought of your time here in the capitol?" I ask.

"Oh I hate it. Everyone I meet is a complete idiot and could be outsmarted by any District 10 3 year- old. I know I'll just have to tolerate it though, until I get home," he says with a smug look on his face.

The rest of the interview doesn't go any better with him continuing to insult everyone and everything in the Capitol. He uses language multiple times, and when the crowd starts to boo, he shouts at them. I could almost swear his time was shorter than anyone else's.

The next tribute is a large personality in every sense of the expression. She wears a queen's robe and crown that compliment her dark coloring. She starts off by telling me her life story and making frequent jokes along the way. Although they are funny, they do seem to make her appear slightly less intelligent.

"But tat green stuff ya serve here ugh it jus gives me shivers all thoughout ma body it just tastes so good!" she says with the same jovial grin.

"We serve lots-of-green-stuff…" say slowly which draws a laugh out of the audience.

"Well if ya saw it you'd know it… Can I sing for y'all?" she asks abruptly. She receives an enthusiastic reply from the audience and begins.

_I will stay_

_Stay right here_

_With ya the world is crystal clear_

_I will stay _

_Stay right here_

_Because ya, ya light up ma soul_

_Ya bring me hope _

_Ya bring me joy_

_Ya change my point of view_

_So I_

_I will stay_

_Stay right here_

_Cause ya are the love of ma life_

She sings it beautifully and with precision and finishes just as the buzzer goes off.

Grundam is not nearly as talkative as his district partner, but instead remains mostly silent, only answering me with yes or no.

"Do you like the capitol Grundam?"

"Yes."

"Is it nicer than District 11?"

"Yes."

"Are you excited for the games?"

"No."

The audience gets bored but silent is a good angle for this boy. The only time he perks up is when I ask him why he volunteered.

"I volunteered because I know that I can win these games. I have trained my whole life for this moment. I know that I will see my little brother's face again," he says.

He wears a dark leafy colored plaid suit and olive undershirt and dark green tie. His dreadlocks hang back in a ponytail and his scar is very prominent. It looks like the stylists were, in fact, trying to bring it out.

The next tribute, Olive Brody, looks stunning in a low-cut blue gown. It is tight in the upper half of her body, but flows freely at the bottom.

"You look great tonight Olive!" I exclaim.

"Why thank you Ceaser! The stylists are amazing and deserve all of the credit," she says.

"What is your main goal in the games?" I ask.

"Well, of course, it's to protect my brother. He means the world to me, and I know that with my help, he can win. I love him so much!" she says.

"That's wonderful dear," I say as I squeeze her hand.

Her brother comes out and embodies exactly the character I expected. He wears a black tux with a striking red tie that matches his hair color.

"What are you most excited about for the games?" I ask.

"Well, I've always loved adventure, and this seems like a great way to embrace that side of me and just to see what I'm really made of. I'm glad my sister's here to help me out, but I can't let her steal all of the spotlight," he says with an optimistic smile which must be fake.

"Back home, Olive was always allowed to do more, but now, Mom and Dad aren't here to tell me no, so I'm ready to take some risks and embrace the danger the games will bring."

Oh yes, the danger.


End file.
